Stay With Me
by KyleR91
Summary: After an argument with her parents, Abigail escapes to the Saloon on a Friday night, and volunteers to carry a very drunk Leah home. Struggling to Leah's at night in the rain, Abi is met by the MC, who helps her with Leah and the two get her home. Taking Abigail to the farm for the night, the MC treats Abigail to the most magical night of her life. Review if you like/dislike it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...re-re-uploading due to some peculiar formatting :3 hope this works.**

 **Stay With Me**

 **Friday, Fall 12th**

"Why can't you just accept me for who I am?!" Abigail shouts at Pierre, her father. The shopkeeper's face darkens at her words and a flicker of fear flashes across Abigail's eyes.

"You're a teenager, a rebellious, snotty, useless teenager who doesn't help around the family shop at all, you don't help your mother, or anyone, you just sit and play games all day!" Pierre snaps.

Abigail is instantly silent. The hurt is evident on her face and Pierre softens slightly. Before he can say anything to remedy the situation, Abigail has hurtled out of the room and flung the shop doors open, disappearing into the night.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Caroline asks Pierre, who winces.

It is raining heavily outside and darkness has already set in. Abigail furiously fights back tears as she stomps towards the Saloon. She bursts through the door, and plasters a smile on her face as she greets Gus, who waves back. Abigail sits in the corner where she usually does, acknowledging Sam and Sebastian with a smile and a nod. She observes the hustle and bustle of the inn for a while, smiling at anyone who looks at her, and trying to be her cheery self. Inside, however, she just wants to break down and cry, surrender herself to the overflow of emotion she is holding back.

A particularly loud bout of laughter catches her attention and she looks up from staring at the floor. She sees Leah attempt to get up from where she'd fallen to the floor. She's obviously very drunk and the surrounding crowd are laughing at her pitiful state. Abigail grimaces at the laughter, which, in her dark mood, just sounds cruel. She gets to her feet and walks over to Leah, announcing to everyone that she will take the artist home. Hoisting the red-haired girl onto her shoulders, she grunts slightly as Leah's weight bears down on her. She manages to walk to the door and Willy holds the door open, asking if Abigail wants any help. Abigail smiles and shakes her head and walks silently from the Saloon.

Walking in the dark, in the pouring rain is hard enough when you're in an emotional mood, Abigail thinks to herself, without having to drag someone else home. Leah's incoherent state causes the girl to babble nonsense, although Abigail does faintly catch her name being said a few times. Trying to see through the torrential downfall is almost impossible at this time of night, with the sky being near pitch black. The rain blocks out most of the light from the street lamps high above her, so she is mostly walking from memory towards Emily and Hayley's house on Willow Lane, which she knows will lead to Leah's cottage if she follows the path.

Abigail stubs her toe on something in the dark and moans in pain. She steels herself and continues on carrying Leah. Her toe throbs now however, and the pain brings a fresh wave of tears to Abigail's eyes. She stops momentarily to shift Leah's dead weight and give her toe a rest, but she accidentally drops Leah, who falls to the ground with a thump. Panic sets into Abigail and she hyperventilates at the thought of seriously harming Leah, who is now unconscious. Drenched, cold, alone and in a sorrowful mood, Abigail drops to her knees and fights harder to push the tears back.

She only notices the warm light as it grows from behind her, illuminating the path ahead. She frowns to herself momentarily, then jumps as a voice behind her speaks.

"Abigail? Are you okay?"

Abigail turns and sees Kyron. The young man is relatively new to the town, having inherited the old farm on the edge of Stardew Valley from his grandfather. Standing slightly taller than her, with a slim but powerful body, wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair is dark brown, worn in long messy spikes jutting upwards from his head. Emerald green eyes shine at Abigail, the same eyes that had caught her heart when she first saw him. Her heart leaps at seeing him, illuminated by the faintly glowing golden ring on his left hand. The light from the ring spreads around him in a wide circle, allowing him to see around him even on the darkest night. He'd found it in the Mines, and had worn it ever since.

"Kyron." Abigail gasps. She turns away, cheeks flushing with embarrassment and emotion. Of all people, of course, it had to be him who found her in this state.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Kyron asks. He looks behind her and a touch of amusement lights up his features, "Is that Leah?"

Abigail nods, "She's passed out - got too drunk at the Saloon. I offered to take her home, but I stubbed my toe and dropped her." She grasps her sore foot gently, as if to emphasise her pain. The farmer smiles at her.

"Well it's no use to you sitting out in the rain. You'll catch cold, and what do you think Harvey will say? Come with me, we'll get Leah home."

Abigail goes to get to her feet, but the pain intensifies and she cries out, falling back to the ground.

"My toe hurts too much, I can't walk." she says. Kyron chuckles.

"Alright, one sec."

He walks passed Abigail and examines Leah.

"You are passed out" the farmer chuckles to himself. Then, with one arm, he scoops Leah up and swings her over his shoulder. Without pause, he turns to Abigail, wraps his free arm around her and gently grips her under her right arm. With an impressive display of strength, Kyron lifts Abigail up and rests her back against his right arm, supporting her legs and Leah's body with his left. Abigail wraps her left around his back for further support and right arm across his chest, hugging his neck for support and affection. Without losing speed, Kyron carries both women towards Leah's cottage.

They reach the door, and Kyron briefly lowers Abigail to the ground while he fumbles with Leah's keys. He opens the door and lets himself in, Abigail crawling through the doorway to see Kyron lay Leah into her bed. Kyron smiles at the artist, and writes a quick note on her coffee table. He and Abigail leave the cottage, with Kyron locking the door and pushing the keys through the letterbox in her door. With another smile at Abigail, he lifts her up again, supporting her fully this time and walks towards Marnie's ranch. Abigail frowns.

"My house is the other way you know." she tells Kyron. The farmer smiles, his ring illuminating his face. The smile then fades however into a serious, concerned expression.

"I know. But you're not going home. You're staying with me tonight." he says. Abigail blinks in surprise, then blushes as half a dozen different scenarios play through her mind. She buries herself briefly into Kyron's chest to hide the heat in her cheeks, but his scent of dirt, sweat and plants only increases her emotions. She emerges and asks,

"Why?"

"Because with a stubbed toe your father will kill you for getting into this state and me for not doing anything about it. And because I want to talk to you about a few things."

"But you weren't there when I stubbed my toe?" Abigail laughs, glad to talk about something that would hopefully hide her blush, "So how could you have helped? You're already helping more than I expected." The blush returns stronger than ever and Abigail fights back a strong urge to kiss the farmer. The intimacy of the moment has all her feelings for Kyron rushing up to show themselves and she is trying hard to restrain herself.

"I know, but you know Pierre. He won't listen. You are his 'little girl' as he says."

Abigail frowns and Kyron must have noticed the anger building in her, for he says, "I know you're not a little girl." he smiles, "You're a beautiful grown woman perfectly capable of making her own decisions."

Abigail blushes again at the word 'beautiful' and quickly changes topic, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"A couple of things. One of which is related to your father actually."

They had reached Kyron's farmhouse while they'd been talking. Abigail hadn't noticed them walking through the fields and only now realises they're at Kyron's front door. Supporting Abigail with a single arm, Kyron uses the other to open his door. His cat mews at his return home and Kyron smiles. He takes Abigail to his bedroom and sits her in a chair against the wall opposite his bed.

"First thing's first." Kyron says, "Clothes off, so I can dry them, and then straight into bed. Pile the clothes over by the fire and I'll hang them up to dry when you're in bed. Tell me when you're done."

He leaves the room, closing the door behind him while flashing a smile of utmost kindness at Abigail. With the door closed, Abigail looks at Kyron's bed. It's big enough for two people, and with Abigail sleeping in her underwear, the hot flush returns so strongly she gasps softly to herself. She stands up, ignoring the pain in her toe, and strips off, piling the clothes in front of the fire. Almost everything comes off, including her bra, leaving her only in her underwear. She stays next to the fire for a moment, trying to dry her hair and embrace the cosy warmth of the flames, then jumps into the bed and snuggles up. The warmth of the bed against her bare skin makes her sigh in relief and comfort. She feels slightly bad for keeping Kyron waiting, but surrenders herself to the soft comfort enveloping her. She huddles into herself and smiles happily.

She shouts to Kyron that she's done and ensures she's completely covered under the thick duvet as the farmer enters. He smiles at her, and in her state of undress she blushes furiously and smile bashfully back, and Kyron gathers up her clothes. She smiles to herself as she notices the colour rise in Kyron's own cheeks as he observes her large black bra, then hangs everything on a wooden rack next to the fire to dry off. He turns, smiles at Abigail, and leaves the room briefly again, returning with a cup of hot chocolate. Abigail sits up, ensuring she is covered.

"You're always saying in winter how you wish we had one of these to share." Kyron says, holding the cup out to her, "Why don't you have some and warm up. Are you hungry?"

Abigail takes a sip of the hot drink and closes her eyes as the sweetness travels through her body, making her warm inside. She smiles gratefully and says, "I guess I could go for something little." He immediately leaves the room again and she hears him cluttering around in the kitchen. She snuggles further into bed, enjoying how Kyron is treating her. A warm bed, a cosy fire, a hot drink and the kindest host in the world. She couldn't be happier right now.

Kyron returns with two plates of something. Abigail smells the air as he approaches, and her eyes widen at the familiar scent.

"Kyron, that's never Blackberry Cobbler?" she asks, breathless. The farmer smiles and hands her the plate.

"I made it especially for you." he admits, causing Abigail to blush. She tucks into her own plate to hide the heat of her cheeks. Kyron has a slice for himself as well. They eat in silence, Kyron waiting for Abigail to say something and Abigail just enjoying the moment.

They both finish at the same time and stack their plates on each other. A moment of silence, digesting the dessert, and then Kyron pulls of his black shirt and boots, jeans coming off afterwards. Abigail scoots back to allow him room in the bed, and he joins her a moment later. Without thinking, Abigail wraps her arms around him and presses her body against his in the tightest, warmest hug she'd ever given.

"Thank you." she whispers, burying her face into his neck, fighting back tears again.

"You're very welcome." Kyron says, hugging her back. They both enjoy the intimacy for a long while. Abigail is feeling very sleepy, but knows Kyron wants to talk to her. She is just so comfortable, in the warm bed with amazing company. Abigail's affection for Kyron has risen tenfold this evening and the urge to kiss him is stronger than ever.

"Now." he says, pulling back from the hug. Abigail releases him, and has to remind herself to breath - they are face to face, looking into each other's eyes. She is so overwhelmed by the intimacy of the moment, she chokes and giggles as she tries to breathe.

"About what I wanted to talk to you about." Kyron says, with a smile at Abigail. The purple haired girl nods, indicating he can continue. Kyron's smile fades.

"What happened tonight? I heard shouting as I walked passed your shop. I was running back to the house quickly, so didn't have time to stop and check if everything was okay. I got back as soon as I could though and found out you'd gone. That's why I went looking for you. So, what happened?"

Kyron had shown her such kindness in her hour of need that she didn't even think about hiding it. She slowly blurted out the whole story of the argument, started by Pierre making a passing comment on how he feels Abigail should help more. Kyron listens carefully as Abigail spoke, asking no questions or otherwise interrupting her. As she explained how the evening as a whole had been horrible, she could see him processing the information analytically in order to think of a solution.

By the time she finished, tears were finally rolling down her cheeks as she silently weeps.

Kyron looks at her a moment and pulls her into a cuddle, one arm under her body and wrapped around the top of her back, hand massaging her head as she rested on his chest, the other hand resting gently on her waist. She snuggles in closer, enjoying the company and the warmth, and satisfied with the heat rushing to Kyron's cheeks as her chest presses into his own.

With a teary smile, Abigail looks Kyron in the eyes.

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" she asks. Just as she stops speaking, Kyron's clock strikes midnight and Kyron smiles knowingly. He reaches under his bed and pulls something out from under it. Abigail's eyes widen in stunned disbelief as Kyron offers her the bouquet and whispers to her,

"Happy Birthday, Abigail."

Abigail's heart pounds and her body tingles with happiness as she leans in and kisses Kyron full on the lips. She floods over with emotion and affection which she pours onto Kyron and Abigail drifts into a peaceful sleep undisturbed by dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday, Fall 13**

Abigail wakes the next morning and instantly notices the bed is empty. She gets up and dresses into her now dry clothes. She turns and tidies the bed, and then sees a note written on the bedside table with her name on it. Smiling, she picks it up and reads Kyron's handwriting;

 _Abigail_

 _I'll be tending the farm all morning and then going into town. I'll drop by your father's shop and let him know where you are. Stay at the farm as long as you like and raid the fridge for whatever food you want. I'll be back by the afternoon._

 _Love, Kyron_

 _P.S. - Happy Birthday! There's a wrapped gift for you in the chest next to the bed. Hope you enjoy it._

Abigail smiles and clutches the note to her chest. She looks in the correct chest and takes out a wrapped gift. It is larger than her two fists combined and fairly heavy. She unwraps it and gasps as a gigantic amethyst is revealed. She stares at it and notices a carving of an 'A' surrounded by a heart. Abigail's own heart pounds at the thoughtfulness of the gift and wraps it carefully back up.

She gets some breakfast from the fridge, delighted to find another favourite dish of hers, Spiced Eel. She debates eating it, but decides Kyron may have cooked it for himself or someone else and leaves it. Instead, she cooks an omelette and enjoys it at the table. She glances at the clock and blinks in surprise at the time; 11am. Kyron will probably be nearly finished on the farm by now.

After breakfast, she glances out of the window and sees the farm all tended, with the animals eating the grass. She jumps at the crashing sound of a tree coming down and notices Kyron levelling out some of the small forest threatening to take over his farm. She leaves the house and walks over to him, marvelling at his strength as he hacks through another tree with only three strikes using a Steel Axe.

"Kyron!" Abigail shouts, getting his attention whilst she sprints over to him. The farmer ceases his lumbering and heads over to her, a smile lighting up his face.

"Hey you, feeling better?" he asks. Abigail laughs happily and crashes into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Miles better, all thanks to you." she chirps. They break from the hug.

"I was about to head into town, if you want to join." Kyron says. Abigail thinks a moment, and then nods.

"It's time I faced my father again." she sighs.

"I'll be behind you the whole way. Let's do that first, shall we?"

The new couple head off together, but Abigail stops and rushes back quickly. She reappears carrying the carved amethyst and the bouquet, looking like the happiest girl in the world.

The walk to town seems to rush by as the two chatter about anything and everything. True to his word, Kyron heads for Pierre's shop first, entering to see Pierre at the till. Caroline, Leah and Gus are all in the store as well. Pierre calls out Abigail's name as she enters with Kyron, drawing attention to her.

Caroline and Pierre rush to her, asking if she's okay and apologising for last night. Pierre turns to Kyron while Abigail talks to her mother.

"You found her then?" the shopkeeper asks the farmer. Kyron smiles.

"Obviously. She stayed at my house last night. And she told me about the argument she had with you two." he replies. Pierre winces and says,

"Yes, I was a little harsh on her. But my point remains valid; she doesn't really help out around the shop." Kyron sees Abigail's features flash with anger from behind Pierre.

"Well it is a small shop, Pierre. There probably isn't that much she can do to help. Anyway, I thought she was working and trying to earn money by other means? I thought she was trying to sell some of her artwork to try and pay her keep?"

"Well it's not selling." Pierre replies somewhat impatiently, "And she's old enough to get a job now."

"I know she is. It's something I wish to speak with you about." Pierre blinks, and behind him, Caroline and Abigail look over in interest. Kyron sees both women flash a smile at him, which he returns and then addresses Pierre.

"Why doesn't Abigail help me around the farm? She'll be up early, and getting plenty of exercise and she'll be with me. You'll have one less mouth to feed." Kyron suggests. Abigail's face lights up and beams at Kyron and Caroline smiles in amusement at her daughter's reaction. Pierre, however, narrows his eyes. Kyron senses Gus and Leah paying attention to the conversation.

"So, you'll just take her in? Where will she sleep? You only have one bed, do you not? Have you enough food to feed yourself and her? Do you know what she likes, where she goes during the day, her routine? Do you know her birthday?"

Kyron frowns at the questions and answers in amusement, "Her birthday is today, I'd like to say, and she's already had two gifts from me." Kyron sees Leah approach Abigail and Caroline. Abigail flashes the bouquet and amethyst so Leah can see, and the red-haired girl's face lights up. She hugs Abigail in congratulations, both of them giggling.

"What are you two giggling at?" Pierre asks, turning to see them.

"Oh, show him, Abi!" Leah says, a joyous expression on her face. Abigail looks nervous, and then produces the carved amethyst, and then the bouquet for her parents to see.

"Kyron gave you those?" Pierre questions his daughter, who nods happily, nearly crying with joy again. Pierre whirls back to Kyron.

"I don't see why you'd be angry Pierre." the farmer says calmly, "You know I've been interested in her for a while. As for your earlier questions, she will sleep in the bed, and I live on a farm, so I'm sure I have plenty of food for her. She can carry on her routine as she usually does or change it to suit her needs and wants. It's up to her."

"I'm not angry, but I wish you'd told me first. You bought the bouquet a while ago, I remember you buying it. You could have told me it was intended for my daughter."

"When did you buy it?" Leah asks Kyron.

"A few weeks ago. I've been waiting for the right time to give it to her, but alas, I was always too busy. Summer is a busy time for a farmer."

"Did I hear correctly?" Gus joins the conversation, "Are Abigail and Kyron together?"

Abigail bounces happily, flourishing the bouquet for Gus to see and the bartender cheers.

"Well, she can move in with you if it's okay with you, and her of course." Pierre says. He glances at his daughter who is already nodding vigorously. Kyron chuckles.

"Alright, well, move out whenever you're ready." Pierre says with a smile. He hugs his daughter briefly and then returns to the till so Gus can pay for his shopping. Caroline steps up to Kyron while Abigail chats with Leah excitedly.

"She's liked you for such a long time." Caroline says to Kyron, who smiles and nods, watching his new girlfriend in her bubbly state.

"I'll look after her, Caroline." he responds and Caroline nods.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you. She told me how nice you were to her last night, how you made her feel safe and warm and welcome and loved, and she really appreciates it. You keep it up and she'll be the happiest girl in the village."

"I plan to. I love seeing her smile." Kyron says.

A few more pleasantries are exchanged, and then Kyron goes to leave the shop. Leah notices. She asks Abigail if she can talk to him, and Abigail nods. Abigail runs to Kyron before Leah can reach him however.

"Where you going?" she asks. Kyron smiles.

"Everything seems okay with your family. Gather your things and I'll help you move into my place at any time. I've a few errands to run. I'll be back to see you later." The farmer smiles at Abigail, and pulls her into a hug. Abigail responds with an affectionate kiss that causes her father to splutter and cough with embarrassment. Leah smiles at the affection.

Abigail releases Kyron with an adoring smile and watches him leave the shop. Leah places a hand on the purple haired girl's shoulder and follows Kyron out.

"Kyron." Leah calls out. The farmer turns around and smiles, waiting for Leah to catch up. She does so a moment later and they walk towards the beach.

"You recovered from last night pretty fast." Kyron says, "You were completely unconscious when I found you and Abigail in the rain." Leah blushes with embarrassment.

"I don't think wine agrees with me." she says, "But I thanked Abigail for helping me out of the inn. And thank you for helping Abigail and carrying me home. She said you carried both of us at once. Surely that's not true?" she laughs at the last sentence.

"No, it's true." Kyron replies, "You were passed out and Abigail had stubbed her toe on something. Couldn't take one of you and leave the other in the rain. So yes, I carried both of you. But we weren't far from your cottage so it wasn't too bad."

"You must be very strong." Leah comments.

"It's what comes of working a farm."

A moment of silence.

"I wanted to talk to you about Abigail, Kyron." Leah begins. Kyron nods thoughtfully.

"She's liked you for such a long time." Leah echoes Caroline's earlier words, "You can't imagine how happy you made her when you gave her that bouquet last night. That was the happiest, most memorable night of her life and it's because of you she's so happy."

"I've liked her a long time too." Kyron admits, "And I'm glad she's so happy. When she's happy, I'm happy."

"That's good." Leah says, "She's looking forward to living with you on the farm as well." her smile fades, "What do you think of the argument last night between Abigail and Pierre? I wasn't drunk when Abigail came into the Saloon last night, and even though she was smiling I could instantly tell something was wrong. I heard about the argument this morning from Abigail."

Kyron nods again. They'd stopped on the beach, looking out towards the vast ocean.

"I think Pierre was a little too harsh for her in the moment. But, in a sense, I'm glad they argued - I'd have never found her in the rain if she'd been having a good time at the Saloon. That sounds kind of selfish, but do you know what I mean?"

Leah nods, "It's okay, I once wished my ex would just leave me alone for a while just so I could surprise him for his birthday." she laughs, "I yelled at him to get out and had to pretend to be angry before he left.

"Well, thanks for talking to me Kyron." Leah says, "I won't keep you. Abigail may well move in with you today you know." she smiles, "She really loves you, you know?"

"I know." Kyron smiles back, "And I will do everything to keep her happy. I'll see you round Leah."

The farmer hugs Leah briefly, and then walks out of the beach.

For once, Kyron has nothing urgent that needs doing. He collects his Steel Pickaxe from Clint and then just walks across town, smiling to himself. Last night with Abigail had been magical to him, and now she is moving in. Every night could be like last night and Kyron will happily spoil his beloved. He walks on, unafraid to show everyone his happy mood.

Meanwhile, Abigail is bouncing around her bedroom, packing her belongings. Sebastian enters her room to say hello and gasps at the whirlwind of purple he sees as she flies around the room throwing things in boxes.

"Hi Sebastian!" Abigail cries happily, briefly rushing up and hugging him before turning back and packing her belongings.

"What're you in such a good mood for?" Sebastian laughs, "and what's with the packing? You're not leaving Stardew are you?"

"Of course not, silly, I'm moving in with Kyron!" she replies, flinging an arm towards the bouquet on her bed as she tries to rearrange one of her boxes.

"Kyron?" Sebastian asks. Abigail nods, beaming, taping the box up.

Sebastian sighs happily, "I'm so happy for you, Abigail." he smiles, "Don't think you could ask for a better guy."

Abigail stops and looks at him strangely.

"Don't tell me _you_ have a crush on him too?" she teases.

"Oh no, nothing of the sort!" Sebastian laughs, "All I'm saying is he's a great partner for you. He has his own place, a job for life, he's smart, strong and kind. And has had very strong feelings for you for a long time now. I'm happy he gave you that bouquet. It seems you'll both be a lot happier."

"You knew about his crush on me?" Abigail asks, returning to packing, but listening intently all the same.

"He and I spoke a lot about you. He liked you the moment he set eyes on you. He says he learned a lot about you from hanging out with you, and Sam, Caroline and I helped him fill in a few blanks about you. So that's how he knows all your favourite things." the teenager smiles, "It's fantastic that you're finally together."

Abigail tapes up the last box and sighs, slightly out of breath from the speed of her packing. She wouldn't need her bed - she'd be sharing Kyron's since it's big enough.

"I heard you stayed at his last night." Sebastian remarks. Abigail nods.

"It was the most magical night of my life." she admits, tears of joy welling in her eyes. Sebastian chuckles.

"I think he's just arrived actually." Sebastian says, looking out of her bedroom door. Sure enough, the farmer has entered the shop and is heading towards Sebastian.

"He said he'd help me move my things." Abigail explains, and stands up, ready to meet Kyron.

Kyron enters a moment later, nodding a greeting to Sebastian, who replies in kind.

He sees Abigail beaming at him and cannot help but smile back.

"Hey you. All packed?" he asks. Abigail nods and throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his chest. Kyron chuckles and returns the embrace. They break apart after an uncomfortable cough from Sebastian.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind helping out would you Sebastian?" Kyron asks, "I can pay you if you like."

"Thanks, some extra money would be nice." Sebastian agrees and lifts up a box. Abigail picks up another, with Kyron taking another two.

"We're not walking all the way to the farm, are we?" Sebastian asks, bringing out a giggle from Abigail.

"No, I've borrowed your mum's truck." Kyron replies, "Or hired I should say. She's driving everything down for us."

"Ah, good." Sebastian says with relief.

Outside the shop, Robin is waiting in her truck. She smiles at the three of them.

"Ah, Sebastian, good to see you out in the fresh air." she says teasingly.

"Thanks Mum." he shakes his head, rolling his eyes and loads the box he is carrying. Kyron lifts his two on, and then takes Abigail's for her.

"Kyron, a quick word?" Robin calls to him as he's about to head inside.

"Yes Robin? I'll pay you when we're at the farm don't worry." the farmer smiles at her.

"Oh, it's not that. Don't worry, I trust you. I'd just like to say well done. You wouldn't know it, but Abigail's been unhappy for a long time now. She's never particularly gotten on with either of her parents" Robin is staring vacantly at her steering wheel as she says this. She seems far away.

"Sebastian always tells me how unhappy she is, and how nothing seems to go right for her. Her parents just..." she pauses. She looks at Kyron.

"Don't understand." Kyron finishes. Robin nods.

"Go get some more boxes. We'll talk more later." Robin says. The farmer nods and runs back inside.

The truck is loaded before long. It only has three seats, so Abigail and Sebastian sit with Robin. Kyron insists on staying in the back, a courtesy not lost to Robin's keen senses of observation. They drive down the road to Kyron's farm in the fading light, Robin's headlamps illuminating the way. The truck bumps and rocks around on the rough track and they pull up at the farm.

Everyone gets out of the truck and unloads Abigail's possessions and the four pile them up in Kyron's living room. By this time, it is getting late and Robin and Sebastian have to head home.

"Before you both go." Kyron calls out to them and passes them both a bag of gold. While Sebastian's is smaller than Robin's, his is still a sizable chunk of money. Sebastian smiles at Kyron.

"Thank you." he says. Kyron nods.

"Pleasure doing business." Robin smiles at Kyron, "You take care of her." she looks at Abigail, then back to Kyron, "You'll be in trouble with me if I find out you've hurt her."

"Trust me Robin, I wouldn't want you mad at me." Kyron laughs, "I'll look after her, I promise."

"Good. In that case, have a nice night you two. And Abigail? Enjoy your new home."

With a smile and a wave, Robin and Sebastian climb into the truck and drive home. Kyron and Abigail wave as they leave, and then turn to each other.

"Let's get your things unpacked tomorrow." Kyron says, "It's late and we should be in bed."

Abigail nods happily and bounces into her new home. She sees the well-kept house in a new light now, knowing this is where she is now living. She giggles happily, then stops and blushes in embarrassment as her belly growls in complaint. Kyron laughs.

"Let's get some food." he says, "We can relax before we go to bed."

With Abigail nodding in agreement, she collapses onto the sofa and makes herself comfortable. Kyron's cat, Billy, instantly leaps into her lap and curls up, purring with comfort. Abigail giggles and sighs, stroking the cat.

"He likes me." Abigail comments, drawing a look from Kyron. The farmer is in the kitchen area. An amused smile touches his lips.

"Indeed. That's good. You'll be around a whole lot more than he's used to."

Abigail catches a sharp spicy scent from Kyron's fridge and sees him getting out the Spiced Eel she'd seen only this morning.

"Is that mine?" she coos after him. Kyron chuckles.

"Indeed. Partially surprised you didn't have it for breakfast. If you had, I'd have cooked you something different. But this is your birthday dinner in any case."

Abigail purrs happily in response, sounding so much like Billy that Kyron glances at her with a raised eyebrow, causing a giggle from the purple haired girl. While the farmer prepares dinner, Abigail looks at the TV and notices, for the first time, the games system connected to it.

"You never told me you had games!" Abigail squeals in delight. She goes to fling herself at the TV, and then remembers the cat curled up on her, now almost asleep. She laughs in mock despair and calls to Kyron,

"Ah no, how will I ever play games with you with this warm cuddly kitten sleeping on my lap?"

"He'd best not sleep just yet it's his dinner time as well." Kyron replies, promptly setting a cat bowl of meat down onto the floor. With a whistle and a call of his name from Kyron, Billy stirs, and then stretches. He pads on Abigail's lap momentarily, pressing one paw after another into her legs, purring appreciatively. Abigail winces as his claws dig into her skin, but Kyron laughs and explains he's only doing that because he's happy. The cat then dismounts from Abigail's lap and potters over to his bowl and starts devouring the wet chunks of meat.

Kyron calls Abigail over to the table and she too rises and joins the farmer. The Spiced Eel is in front of her, steaming hot and looking delicious.

"Did you catch this yourself?" Abigail asks, indicating the Eel. Kyron nods, setting his own plate of Salmon Dinner down.

"I catch all my fish for my meals." he replies, "As well as gathering or growing any vegetables to go with it. Between working hard on the farm every day and eating freshly caught or grown ingredients, it's given me this level of fitness and strength. So, it does you good." the farmer smiles.

"Dig in Abigail. Your first meal as a permanent member of this household."

Abigail smiles warmly back and tucks into her eel. It's delicious and she savours every bite. It is a rare treat for her, as none of her family enjoy spicy foods and Eels are somewhat hard to come by. They say little during the meal, focusing on enjoying the company and the warm food. Abigail regretfully polishes off her plate shortly before Kyron and waits politely for him to finish his food.

"That was delicious." Abigail sighs and stretches happily. Kyron smiles.

"It's not often I get to cook something like that, so it was my pleasure." the farmer collects the plates and washes everything up quickly. Leaving the clean dishes and pans to drain, Kyron dries his hands and sits down on his sofa. Abigail joins him.

"Do you want to play something?" Kyron asks Abigail, "Let our stomachs settle before bed?" Abigail nods in agreement and Kyron turns on the games system. Abigail half groans as Journey of the Prairie King appears onscreen. Offering Abigail a controller, Kyron smiles and joins her on the sofa.

"Come on, we did so well when we played in your room." Kyron encourages. With a sheepish smile, Abigail nods and the two start the game.

They die on the third level, but even so, it is the furthest either of them have ever gotten. They chuckle at their loss, proud at their progress. Abigail then yawns.

"Time for bed." Kyron says, smiling. Abigail nods in agreement and sighs happily, flopping into Kyron's chest and hugging him warmly. Kyron returns the embrace and the two cuddle in silence a moment.

Abigail is soon asleep, and Kyron chuckles to himself. Gently lifting the girl off of his lap, he carries her into his bed and rests her there. He is tempted to wake her a moment, so she may undress and get into her bedclothes. As it is, Kyron has no desire to wake Abigail when she looks so adorable, sleeping peacefully, face lit up by the happiest smile Kyron has ever seen. Kyron gently removes only her jacket and shoes, which he hangs and sets by the fire respectively, and then gets ready for bed himself. Kyron usually only sleeps in loose boxers, to better feel the comfort of his duvet.

Kyron showers as he does every night; there is no escaping filth when you work on a farm. Clean, fed and happy, Kyron gently climbs into bed with Abigail. Wrapping his arms around her, the farmer soon falls asleep in the warmth and comfort of his new partner's loving embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday, Fall 14**

Abigail finds herself being gently shaken awake. Her brow twitches into a momentary frown as she stirs, then rolls over, inhaling deeply and stretching her arms out, arching her back. Her amethyst eyes open to immediately look into the sparkling emerald eyes of Kyron, who is smiling at her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder. He gives her shoulder a squeeze and then steps back, giving Abigail a view of the bedside table. She sees a steaming mug throwing tendrils of steam into the air, and the sweet scent of Kyron's hot chocolate wafts its way up her nose. She breathes in deeply, hungrily taking in the scent and smiles happily, sitting herself upright, ensuring the bedclothes keep her chest covered.

"I could get used to this." Abigail purrs happily at Kyron, whose smile hasn't diminished. Abigail collects the mug, holding the very hot mug carefully. She blows on the drink to cool it and takes a sip of near scalding, but oh so sweet hot chocolate. She flinches and her eyes water from the heat of the beverage, but she smiles and puts it down gently, waiting for it to cool naturally.

Abigail glances her the clock on her bedside table, and jumps.

"It's half 6 in the morning!" Abigail exclaims, shocked at being woken so early. She turns to Kyron, who nods.

"Yep. Farmer's life means early rises and sometimes late finishes, depending on how much there is to do." he says, "And if you want to help around the farm and keep out of your father's hair..." he pokes his tongue out to show he is teasing. Abigail sticks hers out in return with a friendly snarl on her face, then smiles and says,

"What will I be doing around the farm?"

"I'll start you slow." Kyron explains, "You'll just be watering crops to start with. A fair bit of work, but it's easy enough, just make sure the watering can stays full. It's a heavy shift from whatever work you did at home, as you'll be walking around carrying a heavy watering can, but it's an easy enough start here."

"Doesn't sound too hard." Abigail says, "What do you do when you've finished your farm chores? You had them done by almost lunch time yesterday. What do you do when you're not farming?" Kyron shrugs.

"It depends on various things." he answers, "If there's a festival or something going on in town, I'll check I have nothing else to do and then go to it. If there isn't, I'll probably go fishing or foraging or mining."

"Mining?" Abigail perks up with interest and Kyron smiles deeply at her, almost sorrowfully. He knows of her immense interest in the mines and her desire to one day go there.

"The next time I come, would you like to come with me?" he offers. Abigail's features light up, and then fall. She is conflicted and Kyron sees that.

"Well, think on it." he smiles at her, and she beams back. Kyron inclines his head towards Abigail's drink.

"That may be cool enough to drink now." he says, "Take your time. I'll get started and you just come out when you're ready."

Kyron gets to his feet and leans over to Abigail. She closes her eyes and her body tingles as he kisses her forehead tenderly and leaves the room. Abigail enjoys some more hot chocolate, feeling it warm her insides. Her smile is gone though, as she thinks about how down she's been recently. She hopes her problems won't spread to Kyron also and bring him down as well.

The sound of a tree trunk snapping makes her jump, as it had yesterday morning, and Abigail knows Kyron must be attacking more of the trees on the farm. She finishes her hot chocolate after a few minutes and uses the bathroom, before rushing back and pulling her clothes on. As she approaches the door, she notices a brand-new pair of rubber boots, large enough that they reach up to her knees. The soles are thick for walking on the uneven terrain of farmland. She sees her name penned in felt tip on the side of both boots. She pulls them on and steps outside.

A warm ray of sunlight strikes her as she enters the outside world, and she closes her eyes, temporarily blinded. Her eyes adjust after a moment or so and she looks out onto the open field of Kyron's farm. Directly in front of the house lays a large, fenced of area for crops. Off to her right, she sees a broken-down greenhouse and a large barn next to it. Over in the far corner of the farm she sees what looks like a small shrine, with a cave entrance slightly closer to her from the temple. A fenced off area in front of the barn filled with grass provides the animals inside with food and safety and helps Kyron keep tabs on the creatures so they don't wander off. Abigail feels something brush against her shin and looks down to see Kyron's cat, Billy, saying good morning. Abigail smiles, and leans down to stroke the cat. Billy purrs with delight, rubbing himself all over her legs and into her hand. She giggles while cuddling his ears before heading over to Kyron.

The powerful farmer is attacking another tree, slamming the axe deep into the wood. Abigail's father has chopped wood down before, and she'd seen Robin collecting lumber for her projects also. But neither could compare their strength to Kyron, who easily hacks into the trees with precision and power. The second tree falls and Kyron notices Abigail. He smiles and rests the axe, blade facing the sky, over his shoulder.

"You ready to begin?" he asks. She nods.

"Alright." Kyron grins. He swings the axe forward so he's holding it correctly again and slams the blade into a third tree. It buries a third of the way into the trunk, approximately, and stays there. Kyron leans down and reaches from something behind the tree, and pulls out a metal watering can. He walks over to Abigail.

"Take this." he says kindly, "Use both hands." She takes the watering can and her arm muscles strain under the weight. She remains on her feet, but her muscles scream to keep her upright whilst holding the heavy watering can. Her breathing intensifies with her effort.

"I-it's heavy!" she cries out and yelps as her arms give way under the weight and she drops the watering can. She darts out of the way to avoid crushing her toes and it crashes to the ground, upending the can and spilling water everywhere, drenching the unseeded soil around them.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Abigail cries to Kyron, who places a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I didn't realise it would be that heavy for you." he smiles kindly, "I apologise for giving you more than you could handle."

"But now I just feel weak." Abigail sighs. Kyron catches her arm and looks her dead in the eyes, his intense green burning into her purple.

"You're one of the strongest people I know." he says firmly, "Everyone has their physical limits Abigail, even me. You forget I've been doing this since I moved here whereas you've never done anything like this in your entire life. You're bound to not be able to handle the same amount I can. That doesn't make you weak though. You just need to break into the job a bit. Give you a month, and you'll be stronger than you ever thought possible."

Kyron's pep talk supports Abigail in more ways than she can explain to herself. She steels herself and nods at Kyron with a fierce look in her eyes and a renewed smile. She picks up the almost empty watering can and Kyron shows her to the small pond where they can refill it.

Abigail fills the can to a manageable amount for her physical limit and Kyron shows her where to water and how to water each crop. She gets to work quickly, relishing the change and the fact that she is helping Kyron with his daily work. They'd get done faster once she's gotten the hang of this, Abigail thinks to herself, which would leave Kyron more time to do the things he enjoys doing. Farm work is hard, and Kyron often spends more time working than anyone else in Pelican Town.

The sun beats down on Abigail as she waters the crops. None of them are ready for harvest yet, so when she finally waters all of them, she pauses for a rest. She sees Kyron, having already tended to the animals, and is currently processing animal produce into Cheese and Mayonnaise using hand built machines by the house. Kyron has acquired a great many blueprints for building useful things for the farm and he's taken full advantage of them, building a great number of machines and devices to help him. He leaves the machines to process the Milk and Eggs he's placed in them and returns to attacking the trees on the edge of his farm. He gathers his strength and, to Abigail's amazement, cleaves a tree in half with a single, mighty swing of his axe.

Abigail gets to her feet, an idea coming to mind. She isn't as physically durable as her new partner, but she certainly can provide refreshment for Kyron and herself when Kyron would previously have gone without to continue working. She enters the house, pleasantly cooler than the warmth of the outside, and goes to Kyron's fridge. Abigail smiles as she sees several bottles of fresh milk and takes two normal sized ones. She takes them out to where Kyron is slamming his pickaxe into a stubbornly large and resilient boulder. His brow is knotted with concentration, muscles rippling in the sun as he lifts the pickaxe and brings it down again. The spike of the pickaxe buries itself into the boulder only an inch or so despite Kyron's strength, causing the farmer to frown.

"Hey, take a few minutes with me." Abigail calls to him, holding up the milk. Kyron smiles and leaves the pickaxe in the boulder, walking over to Abigail as she perches herself on another boulder and opens her milk.

"How you getting on?" Kyron asks, joining her on the boulder.

"Crops are all watered but I got tired in this heat so I had to stop." Abigail explains, "I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

The farmer chuckles and wraps an arm around Abigail, pulling her close to him. The overwhelming scent of body heat, sweat and Kyron's natural scent makes Abigail shudder and bury her face into his shoulder, wrapping her own arm around the front of Kyron's body, hugging his chest.

"You've done plenty, and you did really well for your first day." Kyron murmurs, "And thanks for the milk. You've helped more today than you've realising, just helping with the crops, you've saved me a lot of time. You'll be taking 30 per cent of the earnings from harvests. It'll be completely pocket money for you, since you'll earn your keep tending the farm with me. It would be more, but I have things to pay for and such." he smiles.

"That sounds wonderful." Abigail says, "I'm surprised you're paying me, to me, it's payment enough to be able to live with you and spend more time with you."

Kyron chuckles again and Abigail feels his lips press tenderly into her head. The two sit in silence a while, enjoying a light breeze in the air, drinking their milk.

"What else needs doing today?" Abigail asks after a while.

"We're all done on the farm." Kyron says, "Taking these trees and rocks out is just to kill the time. We can do whatever you like."

Abigail pulls out of Kyron's embrace and turns to face him on the boulder. The farmer faces her in return. Abigail looks as if she's bursting with a question, but is also too nervous to ask it. Kyron gives her an encouraging smile, but otherwise does not attempt to push her to speak. The wind picks up slightly, casting Abigail's purple locks into the breeze. Kyron's hair quivers but isn't as affected by the wind as Abigail's.

"Do you need any ore?" Abigail asks timidly, speaking so quietly Kyron would have missed her words had he not been listening intently. Catching on instantly, Kyron's smile widens and he blinks slowly in understanding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday, Fall 14**

"Do you feel up for it?" Kyron asks. Abigail hesitates a second, wondering if Kyron is testing her. A number of answers, positive and negative, come to mind. She decides on the easiest, but still true response.

"No, but I'll have you. And I need to get down there." she smiles as she says this, and Kyron is struck by how very pretty she looks. With the warm oranges and yellows of Fall in the background contrasting brilliantly with Abigail's purple hair as it blows in the wind, and the smile that lights up her features, the farmer feels an inner peace as he marvels that image of beauty in front of him.

"Of course, you'll have me. And we can take it slow as you like. We'll be down there for leisure, not specifically hunting for anything. More ore is nice, but I don't need any currently."

The two decide to indeed go mining, but not today. Abigail isn't fully ready to try yet, but promises Kyron she will redouble her self-training to prepare herself for the mines. Kyron isn't bothered - he's happy to wait until Abigail is completely ready.

"We have the Fair to prepare for anyway." Kyron reminds her, "It's in a couple of days, isn't it?"

Abigail gasps. Stardew's Fair. 16th Fall. Of course.

"What are you going to take?" she asks, looking around the small, but well-kept field Kyron grows his crops on.

"Been keeping some special wine for it." Kyron admits, "Along with a few prized produce I've gotten over the year. I have a top-quality Squid I caught last winter that I've kept on ice since I caught it. And a few trinkets from down in the mines. I'll just cobble together some of my best stuff and see how it goes."

"Oh, I hope you win." Abigail cries softly. Kyron chuckles.

"Winning doesn't matter, long as you're enjoying yourself." he says, causing Abigail to nod.

"True!" she chirps.

The couple decide to travel to Robin's place. Kyron says farming stops dead in Winter, and as it isn't far off, the farmer is looking for other ways to gain income since the soon to be frozen soil of the farm will yield nothing for him in the coldest month of the year. While Kyron already has a few Coops and one Barn, he is visiting the friendly carpenter to see what else he could invest in.

"Fishing is pretty good to do in Winter." she says, surprising both the farmer and his purple haired partner, "And you can get somewhat good income from the mines but it's more effort than it's worth unless you dig up gold or whatever." she laughs, as she is only joking. Kyron guesses Robin actually has no idea that gold is an available resource if one ventures into the mines deep enough.

"Anything else?" Abigail asks Robin. the carpenter thinks.

"A bit of foraging maybe, but you won't find much in Winter. Other than that, you'll have to live off your animal produce and your wine." she smiles, "I'm sure you'll do fine, you haven't worried about Winter in the past, Kyron."

The farmer nods and admits she is right. He checks on the prices for upgrading one of his barns and bids Robin a good day.

"It's getting late." Abigail says, noting the sky, lit up like an eternal fire from the setting sun, "Wanna head back?"

"Yeah can do. Unless you want to see your parents quickly?"

Abigail debates the matter, then says, "Not today. I've only been living with you a few days and if I drop in everyday it'll just make them worried. I need to stay out on my own for a bit."

"As you wish." the farmer smiles. The ring on his right hand gets brighter as the sunlight falls, ensuring visibility even when it gets dark. They discuss it as they walk back to the farm.

"I presume that isn't the only ring you can find in the Mines?" Abigail asks. Kyron shakes his head, agreeing with her, and replies, "There are many treasures down there, if you look hard enough. Sadly, there's never much time in the day to get any decent exploring done."

"How deep have you gone?" Abigail is entranced by Kyron's bravery - she'd never even mustered the courage to descend the first ladder, despite Kyron saying there are no monsters on the first floor of the Mines. The swallowing darkness alone is enough to set Abigail's nerves off.

"Floor 40." Kyron replies, and Abigail gasps. Kyron turns and smiles at her.

"I've heard there's about 120 floors altogether. So still a long way to go."

They reach the Farm and, noting the sudden chill, head back into the house. Abigail rubs her hands together over the fire and settles down. Kyron joins her, Billy leaping up and curling up on Abigail's lap.

"What are we going to do?" Abigail asks. Her tone is light, hopeful, excited about the future.

"I'm sure we can make some plans for us." Kyron smiles, wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her close. Abigail leans in and kisses Kyron's cheek and neck, resting on his shoulder.

"Imagine me stubbing my toe has led to this." Abigail chuckles.

"Would you rather I'd left you in the rain?" Kyron jokes. Abigail punches his arm lightly.

"Of course not, silly" she giggles. She snuggles in closer.

"I've never been happier than these past few days with you." she whispers.

Kyron's last waking thought is of blissful comfort as sleep overcomes him on the sofa by the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday, Fall 16**

The Stardew Fair hosts this day, as it has every year in Pelican Town and Kyron wakes with a smile. He notices Abigail's warmth next to him as the love of his life slumbers sweetly. He chuckles quietly and happily to himself and snuggles into Abigail, holding her very warm body, enjoying the silky skin of her sides and stomach. He kisses into her hair and the back of her neck, stirring her and she wakes with a happy moan as he kisses a sensitive spot between her shoulder blades.

"Kyron, it makes me shudder when you do that." Abigail murmurs sleepily, but with a very pleased grin on her face. She turns over to face him, her arm covering her chest. Both lean in towards each other, hearts racing, and share a loving kiss. After a moment, and a deep inhale through her nose, Abigail presses her body into Kyron's, loving the grunt of delight she gets in response to the contact. His embrace tightens around her and they kiss with increased passion. The heat of the moment escalates and Abigail finds herself lying on Kyron, both sets of hands roaming each other's bodies and hungrily touching each other's skin, stroking, gripping, pressing as tightly into each other as they can to maximise intimacy and physical contact.

Abigail and Kyron's breathing increases in depth and frequency as they get hotter for each other, drunk on passion and lust. Both remove the few garments of clothing that they sleep in so their bare bodies are pressing into one another. Abigail squeaks happily after a grope from Kyron and pulls herself over to the side, taking Kyron with her. The result is a whirlwind as Abigail rolls over so she is on her back and Kyron is lying over her instead of her on him. They look deep into each other's eyes, momentarily pausing in their moment of love to study their emotions and actions. They kiss each other again and Abigail feels Kyron press against her. She hyperventilates with passion, eyes rolling in the pleasure of the moment.

Billy mews loudly, complaining that he is hungry. Kyron and Abigail both jump out of their skins, as they had forgotten the cat in the heat of the moment and both laugh after recovering from the small scare. Kyron kisses Abigail deeply one more time and hugs her tightly before climbing off of her.

"We should get up, we have the Fair to prepare for today." he says, grinning and pulling his clothes on. Abigail nods, blushing furiously.

"Just give me a moment." she gasps, still breathing heavily. Kyron chuckles and leaves the room, letting Abigail recover and dress herself.

Twenty minutes later they are walking down the dirt path leading to the town. Kyron has on a massive rucksack of carefully wrapped up produce he has for his display at the Fair. Both of them are walking in an awkward silence - this morning was their most intimate moment yet and neither of them are used to such extreme levels of contact with another person. Both are thinking about it, and they frequently catch each other's eye and grin at each other. They reach the town to see the Fair already in full swing, with Mayor Lewis keeping a close eye on things and standing in the middle of the busy town square. Games, stalls and the displays are all set up.

"I'm going to beat all the games." Abigail murmurs, her first words since the bedroom this morning. Kyron catches her eye.

"Hope you have fun." he says, smiling, "I'll be setting my display up nicely. I'd like to win top prize this year."

"Good luck!" Abigail says. She sees Sam and Sebastian waiting for her and Abigail looks at Kyron.

"Just because we're together doesn't mean you can't see your friends." Kyron grins at her, "Go enjoy yourself. Want some money to get ice cream or something?"

"Ooh, you're such an angel!" Abigail cries, giving him a big hug and a kiss on his cheek. Kyron sets his bag down carefully and fetches a handful of coins from his pocket.

"There you go, now go have fun. I'll let you know if I head home early."

A kiss on the lips this time, and Abigail joins her friends, who both wave at Kyron. The farmer waves back and collects his backpack from the ground. Mayor Lewis greets him as he reaches his stall.

"Hello Farmer Kyron!" the mayor says warmly, earning him a smile and a nod from Kyron.

"I heard about you and Abigail." Lewis says as Kyron starts unwrapping his produce for display, "Congratulations! I see how happy she is so you must be doing a good job."

"It's only been a few days. We got together on her birthday." Kyron says, unwrapping a prized pumpkin and polishing it briefly with his palm before setting it into the stand.

"Ah I know but I do enjoy watching young love bloom." the mayor says dreamily, "Any plans for the girl?" Lewis asks the question innocently enough, but Kyron blushes hard as he catches the mayor's meaning.

"Nothing of that sort yet." the farmer replies, "I don't have the Pendant." Lewis gasps.

"You know how marriage works here? I'm surprised you knew."

Kyron looks at him flatly.

"I'm not that ignorant in your ways you know." Kyron says, "I know everything about a family life here. I've upgraded my house once and I plan to again when I have the resources and funds for Robin to do it. I know about the Pendant and where and when to buy it. But for now, we're just going to enjoy being a couple."

The mayor thinks on this a long moment.

"I apologise for underestimating you, Kyron." he says finally, "This place has really shined since you arrived here and I think everyone here is happy you came here."

Kyron's eyes narrow for a fraction of a second. The Mayor is wrong on that last statement but he doesn't inform Lewis of the people who dislike him, and he dislikes back. While there are only two, Kyron does his best to avoid them. Strong as he is, Kyron dislikes confrontation.

"Thank you, Lewis." the farmer replies instead, "That means a lot." Lewis nods with an approving grunt, "Let me know when you want your display judged. Have fun." he says and walks off. Unknown to Kyron and Lewis, Caroline and Robin had accidentally overheard Kyron's conversation with the mayor. They retreat to discuss it with Jodi and Marnie.

"Can you believe Lewis didn't know Kyron is up to date with our customs?" Robin laughs, "He's been trying really hard to learn our ways since he got here. I think he's done quite well. He even said he's saving the resources for his final house upgrade."

"It seems he's doing his best for Abigail." Caroline sighs happily.

"How does that make you feel?" Jodi asks Caroline, who chuckles,

"Like Abigail is going to be completely fine. She loves Kyron to pieces and he's going out of his way to make sure she's always happy. I know it's only been a few days but she's perked up so much since they got together."

The four women watch Abigail bounce around the games at the Fair with Sam and Sebastian, both chuckling and shaking their heads in amusement at Abigail's enthusiasm. They go back to Kyron, whose back is turned to them as he prepares his display stall, and they gasp.

Separated into nine sections, Kyron has a variety of different items on show. A large squid lays on ice in the bottom left corner of the display. The size is impressive and it still looks pretty fresh, considering Kyron had caught it almost a year ago. The women see Willy's eyes widen at the sight of the Squid and he quickly runs over to congratulate Kyron on such an awesome catch.

Next to the Squid lies the gigantic polished pumpkin he'd also grown last year. This year's crop hadn't quite grown in time, to Kyron's disappointment. To the right of the pumpkin and completing the bottom row, Kyron has placed a delicious looking Cauliflower, from Spring this year. The women watch as he continues to carefully set up his display. They are stunned when he sets up a large Melon, a Solar Essence from the Mines, a bar of Gold and an Eel on ice above the Squid. He finishes with a Prismatic Shard in the top middle row, making the women's' jaws drop and the centre piece, he lays a Stardrop Fruit. Ultra-rare, and very powerful, eating a Stardrop is supposed to magically enhance you in some way. It also makes you think of your favourite thing in the world, and the women's mouths water just looking at it.

"I reckon Kyron's won this years' display." Jodi laughs.

"With a display of wealth like that, I imagine Abigail will be VERY well looked after." Marnie says to Caroline, who nods happily.

"I'm glad she's in good hands." Caroline answers.

Kyron looks at his display, ensuring it is presented well enough. He turns and looks around at the Fair. He sees Abigail playing a game, and notices the early afternoon sun. Before having his display judged, which ends the Fair, Kyron decides to kick back and relax for once.

He gets a load of ice cream from Alex, who nods curtly at the farmer in thanks. Hayley glowers at Kyron from Alex's side. Kyron ignores the pair of them, except to pay Alex for the ice creams. He didn't like either of them very much. He'd made an effort with Shane, who was hostile with him to begin with, but seeing how cocky Alex is as a person and how Hayley has completely ignored him since he'd moved here, Kyron decided he had no time for such people. It doesn't bother him - you can't get on with everyone in the world.

He gives ice cream to Jas and Vincent, who giggle their thanks and earns him a kind smile from Penny. He gives three of the remaining four to Sam, Sebastian and Abigail and sits down to eat the last one himself. It has been a long time since he'd been able to just lay back and lazily grin at the world. A farmer's life is a long and hard one, with seldom a chance to really sit and relax. Naturally then, Kyron cherishes such moments when he can put his feet up for an afternoon off. He enjoys being busy, but likes the occasional rest as well.

The Fair rolls on as Kyron stays in his seat, pulling up another one to rest his feet on. Eventually he is joined by Demetrius. Kyron gives a nod of greeting to the researcher, who replies in kind.

"Enjoying yourself?" Demetrius asks. Kyron chuckles and nods.

"It's nice to relax, to be honest. Always lovely to have an afternoon off."

"You'll have more of them now Abi's helping you." Demetrius laughs, and Kyron agrees.

"Too true. Or it just means I can get more done. Whichever way you see it." the farmer replies.

"Wanna beer?" Demetrius asks, "Can't imagine you can enjoy one all that often."

"That's nice of you to offer and you're right, but I don't enjoy beer personally." Kyron says, "I only really drink water or milk."

"Ah, nice and healthy." the researcher smiles, "Good on you. But wouldn't hurt to try something new. You make your own beverages, don't you?"

"I do. Can make Beer, Pale Ale, or Wine. Whichever I fancy."

"You make wine?" Demetrius asks. He leans in closer after Kyron confirms Demetrius's enquiry.

"Mine and Robin's anniversary is coming up and was thinking of something special for her. You couldn't whip up some nice wine, could you? I'll pay you for it."

Kyron laughs and nods.

"Happy to. Got some special stuff I can make into wine. Been preserving it so should be good. I'll shout you when it's ready."

"Thanks man." Demetrius says, "This place has really turned around since you came here." Kyron notes Demetrius echoing Lewis' earlier words. Something must have shown on Kyron's face, for Demetrius coughs awkwardly and tries to explain himself.

"Like, Pelican Town was lovely before you arrived, obviously, but, I dunno." Robin's husband pauses to consider his words. A light breeze lifts up, causing his beer to fizz.

"The place just seems to have livened up since you turned up." Demetrius says finally, "You've been helping everyone and they appreciate it. When's your birthday?"

The question takes Kyron by surprise - no-one has thought to ask him that before, not even Abigail.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember your birthday?!" Demetrius is stunned. Kyron confirms with a slight nod.

"We never celebrated them in the city." the farmer explains. Demetrius' jaw drops.

"That's crazy man."

Kyron shrugs. He isn't smiling.

"It was how life was there."

The two men continue to talk into the early evening, mostly Demetrius asking Kyron about his life, especially before moving to Pelican Town. Despite living on the farm for a few years now, no-one really knows a whole lot about the farmer. To most in the town, he is still more or less a mystery.

Demetrius isn't probing for information to coax Kyron's mysterious persona out of him. Rather, it is because he wants to do something special for Kyron, to say thank you for all the help he's given the people of Pelican Town, and all the business he's given Robin. They've survived lately more or less only on what Kyron pays Robin to do. They'd never tell the farmer that, but every time money started to run short, Kyron always turned up with more work for Robin, seemingly having an unwilling sense of perfect timing. It's helped them more times than they cared to admit recently.

As Demetrius thinks of how he can surprise or reward Kyron, the farmer says,

"I'll have another couple of projects for Robin soon." Demetrius perks up, listening closely. Robin will want to know this later, but Demetrius is slightly tipsy by this point, so has to make an extra effort to try and remember what Kyron is saying.

"It's a somewhat big one then two really big ones. Been saving for a while. Should keep you going through Winter." Demetrius realises the farmer is smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks man. I'll tell Robin."

"Also have a job for Sebastian if he cares for some pocket money." the farmer continues, "But I'll talk to him about that." Demetrius nods. The sun is starting to set, casting a warm orange glow over the town. Kyron notes the time and gets to his feet.

"Well, that's my last day off for a while." he jokes, stretching out after sitting for so long, "Actually it's a bit more relaxed in Winter. No crops to take care of. But I'll have to bring in money like crazy for Spring next year. Always fun. See you round Demetrius, and thanks for the chat."

The farmer waves goodbye to the tipsy scientist, who chuckles and waves back, then goes to find his wife.

"Lewis." Kyron utters the Mayor's name. Though he only murmurs the word at normal speaking volume, Lewis somehow hears it even though he is some way off. He turns to the farmer as Kyron approaches him.

"Kyron! Ready to get the displays judged?" The mayor reads Kyron's mind. The farmer replies with a nod.

"Alrightie." Lewis claps his hands loudly and calls for everyone's attention.

"I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves today." he calls out to the gathered townspeople, "But it is time to judge these fine displays and declare the winner!"

Lewis marches over to the four stands. Willy owns the far end one closest to Pierre's shop and is naturally packed full of fresh fish and various bait types. Next to Willy's is Marnie's display, with cloth, milk and eggs from her animals. Kyron's display is next, displaying a rich variety of resources and materials, displaying his wealth and expertise. Pierre has his stand of fresh produce from his store next to Kyron's display.

Lewis considers them all at length. The town wait with baited breath as he silently observes and studies each display. Willy has been hard at work this year, catching fish and developing new bait types and tackle. Marnie has produced her usual top-quality animal products. Pierre's display looks as colourful and tasty as ever.

Kyron's display looks much richer than last year's attempt though. He's clearly been working hard on this, determined to provide the best display he can, not just from farming, but mining and fishing as well as even combat. He's displaying his skills as well as his produce.

Lewis decides instantly on the winner. With a wide smile on his face, he turns and faces the crowd. He studies the contestants briefly before announcing the winner however. Willy and Marnie are next to each other, waiting with bated breath. Kyron seems relaxed, ready to calmly accept whatever judgement is passed to him. Pierre looks anxious - he'd won last year's display and was keen on starting a streak.

"This year's winner is Kyron!" Lewis announces and the town cheer for the farmer. Kyron smiles, but his eyes light up to show his true emotions at the news. He is delighted that his work has paid off, as he should be.

Abigail rushes up to her partner and tackles him into a hug from behind.

"Well done!" she exclaims happily, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks honey." Kyron says, kissing her back. He thanks Lewis, who hands him 1,000 Star Points, the Fair's currency, and he is left to collect his display items. Willy, Marnie and Pierre all congratulate him for a job well done as they clear up their displays as well.

"What a great day." Abigail says with an exhilarated sigh as they walk back to the house.

"Yeah, was nice to relax for the afternoon." Kyron tells Abigail about his conversation with Demetrius. Abigail tells him about the games she'd played and what her, Sam and Sebastian have talked about.

"You told Demetrius you have a job for Sebastian?" Abigail asks Kyron. The farmer nods.

"Sam too if he's willing. I'm sure both could use the money."

"What is the job?" Abi asks.

"Well they'll start by attacking more of that damn forest taking over the farm. See how well they can cut down a tree. Then they'll be taking over the farm for a few days at some point. Me and you will be going on a trip." Kyron smiles whilst saying this. Abigail instantly perks up.

"Ooh, where are we going?" she asks.

"It'll be once you're used to going down there, but I want a decent go at the Mines. We'll be staying in the Mines a few days, so we can get some decent loot. Again though, it'll be once you're comfortable with going down there."

"Sounds good." Abi smiles, but inwardly she is dreading the thought of sleeping in the Mines. She gets too frightened to even descend the first ladder, let alone sleep within the Mines on Floor 40 or lower.

Kyron must have noticed Abigail's troubled expression, for he smiles and wraps an arm around her, kissing her cheek.

"It'll be okay." he says softly, to try and comfort her, "It won't be for a long while yet. You'll be used to the Mines when we do our trip so we'll be fine, okay? I'd never send you down there if you weren't ready, whether you're with me or not."

Abigail nods, comforted by the kind farmer's words and kisses him back. They continue to walk home, Kyron's arm over her shoulders and Abigail wrapping her arm around Kyron's waist. It is the end of another beautiful day in Pelican town and, in Abigail's opinion, the near future is looking as bright as can be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fall 27**

"Happy Spirit's Eve!" Abigail exclaims at the top of her lungs, jolting Kyron awake. The farmer grunts, then chuckles in amusement and rolls out of bed. Abigail cries happily, crashing into him, hugging him tightly. She steals a fierce kiss from Kyron before flying out of the bedroom. Kyron is in a half sleepy state when a scream erupts from the living room. Snapping awake, Kyron runs to the source of the noise. He sees Abigail quivering with excitement, pointing out of the window.

Winter is nearly due to set in, but Kyron is pleased to see his crops ready for a full harvest today. He sees the source of Abigail's excitement; his large batch of plump pumpkins are ripe for the harvest. Grinning to himself, Kyron lets Abigail out of the house through the front door. The girl torpedoes out towards the pumpkins and starts ripping them out of the ground with enthusiasm. Kyron starts on his corn, shaking his head at Abigail's behaviour and chuckling to himself in amusement.

With Abigail's bouncy mood, the harvest is done in half the time it would usually take, Kyron's efforts invigorated by Abigail's electric mood. By mid-morning, both are panting from the effort of the harvest. Kyron takes half of all the harvest and dumps it all in the box for Lewis to collect and sell tonight.

"Hey, you've got some mail." Abigail smiles, pointing out the little letterbox by the house. Kyron blinks and walks over, retrieving the lone letter. He frowns upon reading it.

"What does it say?" Abigail asks.

"It's a personal message from Sebastian."

"What does he want?"

"To meet in private after the festival. He says you can come, but it involves me primarily."

"I wonder what he wants?" Abigail asks. Kyron shrugs.

"It's unusual for me to get such a personal request but I'll meet him tonight and see what's up. I need to get him and Sam round at some point anyway, they can earn some money cutting a few of those trees down."

He nods to the small forest on the left of the farm. Abigail nods and frowns, thinking hard. Sebastian is usually very withdrawn, not saying much, even to Abigail or Sam, his two closest friends. It's highly unusual for him to make such a personal request out of the blue.

"Something must be really wrong." Abigail mutters, more to herself than Kyron. The farmer hears her, however.

"We'll see after the festival okay? I'm sure it'll be fine." Kyron smiles.

But Sebastian's note is on their minds for the rest of the day, even while they sit at the lake, Abigail playing her flute and Kyron fishing. It is a lovely thing to do and they both enjoy it immensely, but Sebastian's note is on their minds, so they aren't as focused on each other or their playing/fishing as they usually are. It upsets Abigail deeply to see Kyron this troubled about something - he's usually so calm and laid back, always ready to handle any situation. To see Sebastian's note unsettle him as much as it had with her is bad news indeed.

Finally, evening comes and the two decide to head back and go to the Festival. The walk to town is silent, illuminated by Kyron's ring.

"Happy Spirit's Eve!" Lewis greets them as they enter town, echoing Abigail's words from the morning. Both nod and smile a greeting. Kyron notices the maze to the north of town. He'd cleared it in his first year in Pelican Town and hadn't bothered with it since.

"Kyron!"

The farmer and Abigail look to see Shane calling them over. A smile is on his face, something rarely seen even for Kyron. The farmer smiles back and heads over to him.

"Hey man, Wanna drink?" Shane hands Kyron something orange and thick. Shane laughs at Kyron's confused expression.

"It's pumpkin juice. New in this year. Figured you should try it, as your pumpkins were used to make it." Shane smiles again and takes a draft of his own drink.

"We even made a non-alcoholic version, knowing you don't really drink." Shane chuckles, "It's pretty damn good though." he chugs another mouthful and swallows with a gulp. Kyron smiles and raises the drink to his lips. A peculiar taste and texture, but simply tastes like liquid pumpkin with a little extra sugar to Kyron. He passes the cup to Abigail who tries some, and smiles in delight.

"It's nice, thank you." Kyron says. Shane nods happily.

"How've you been anyway? We haven't spoken since you and Abigail got together." he looks at Abigail, standing beside Kyron and the two grin at each other.

"Just been busy man." Kyron answers, "Getting the farm all together, preparing for Winter. And looking after this one." he wraps an arm around Abigail, who snuggles into the farmer with a warm smile. Kyron looks quickly over Shane's shoulder. He sees Sebastian and Sam talking in the far corner. Sebastian catches Kyron's eye for a brief moment and a silent, lightning fast communication of acknowledgment is made between them. Then Sebastian looks back to Sam and continues talking as if nothing had happened.

"Ah well, I'll stop by the farm after work one day if I remember." Shane says.

"Always welcome round." the farmer replies. Shane nods his goodbye to them both and goes to sit down. The couple sit down, intending to relax, but they honestly both want the Festival over with so they can make sure Sebastian is alright. They push it for an hour, then go to Lewis and tell him they're calling it a night. Lewis agrees that it's getting late and tells everyone else to head off too and thanks them for another successful Spirit's Eve.

Midnight. In the Secret Woods. Kyron and Abigail waiting at the far end, having cleared it of monsters already. Kyron sees Sebastian before Abigail, his eyes trained from the Mines to see at least vaguely in almost complete darkness. Kyron hears his footsteps and the rustle of grass as he approaches. The area around Kyron and Abigail is illuminated by his ring, so Sebastian can easily find them.

As he emerges, Kyron shows a rare display of surprise when he sees Maru is with Sebastian. Of course, the farmer is aware they are siblings, or half-siblings or step-siblings, whatever. But he didn't know they were close enough for Maru to show support with this clearly bad news Sebastian has for Kyron. Maybe they aren't, and Maru is just being a good sister.

"It's a good place to meet in private, thanks." Sebastian says. His arms are folded tightly and Kyron notices he is shivering slightly. There is a light, cold breeze in the air and the late hour freely squanders its chill through the four youngsters in the dark woods.

Kyron doesn't respond save for a small nod. The Secret Woods, particularly at night, puts the farmer into a silent, thoughtful mood and he says very little when he's here. Abigail takes the lead instead.

"Sebastian, we've both been thinking about your note all day. Even Kyron found it unusual, and he's barely ever surprised. We wanna help with whatever is wrong, okay?"

Sebastian nods, "Thanks, but I didn't come here about me. I came to warn you."

His words strike like a bolt of lightning, and Abigail risks a split-second glance at Kyron to register his reaction. the farmer's features are instantly tighter, sharper, more alert. He had been paying attention previously, but now he is listening intently. Abigail can tell Kyron is taking this very seriously.

"Warn us about what?" Kyron says, breaking his spell of silence in the Forest.

"Alex and Hayley." Sebastian replies, "I overheard them talking today. They're gunna plan something Kyron, something to do with your farm, or you. I don't know what it is, but I thought I should let you know so you can keep a sharper eye out for the next week or so."

"You thought most kindly to warn us." Kyron replies, "Thank you Sebastian, I'll be watching the farm more closely for now."

"Do you know what kind of thing they're planning?" Abigail asks. Sebastian shakes his head.

"They didn't mention details. I think they're jealous of what you both have."

"What do you mean jealous? Aren't they happily together?" Kyron exclaims.

"No, they just hang out together." Sebastian says, "It's Alex more than Hayley, she's just stringing along with him to make sure he doesn't get hurt. It's your farm after all, they have no idea what could be on there."

"Nothing harmful, I assure you." Kyron replies, "If they try anything nasty though, I'll be having words with them."

"I can't understand why they'd want to do something dodgy." Abigail says sadly, "We've done nothing to them."

"Alex has had a problem with me since I first got here." Kyron says. It had been a closely held secret of Kyron's, so secret even Abigail did not know about it. She turns to him with a look of surprise that matches Sebastian's and Maru's.

"Why does he have a problem with you?" Maru asks.

The farmer shrugs, "I have no idea. Just not the right type of people for each other. You can't get on with everyone."

"Well, true, but that doesn't mean he has to start something." Sebastian says. He shivers again.

Kyron's eyes narrow.

"It's late. You've delivered your warning, and we're both really grateful you did. But you're clearly cold and it's time we all went to bed for the night." the farmer says, with a slight whisper of authority in his voice.

The others nod and Sebastian and Maru head home. Kyron and Abigail leave the Forest and head to the farm, watching the other two disappear between Leah's cottage and Marnie's ranch, heading into town. They turn left and enter the farm.

Kyron is deep in thought as they cross the silent, dark farm. His eyes dart around them, pinpointing sections of the farm for reasons known only to him. Abigail can tell he is thinking hard, and doesn't say anything, for fear she'll disrupt his concentration. She just smiles when they reach the door and kisses him. It earns her a smile back from the farmer, and she sees the shine of his emerald eyes sweep the farm one more time before retreating into the house with Abigail.


	7. Chapter 7:1

**Winter 1**

Kyron's eyes snap open, awaking Abigail as well.

"It's colder." Abigail murmurs sleepily, despite the fire roaring in the bedroom. Kyron nods, knowing Abigail can feel the movement of his head on the bedsheets. She is facing away from him, with the farmer half spoon cuddling her.

"Winter is here." Kyron whispers, and then reluctantly rolls out of bed. Abigail goes to get up with him but stops when he places a warm hand on her bare shoulder. She turns to face him and melts under his soft smile and twinkling eyes.

"Stay in bed where it's warm." he says, "I'll just get breakfast going."

"It's cold without you in here with me." Abigail replies sadly. Kyron gives a soft chuckle and runs his thumb over her cheek.  
"I'll be back soon." he says and rises, leaving the room.

Kyron enters the living room/kitchen area smiling. The house is slightly chillier and he glances outside to see the usual carpet of snow smothering the farm. His eyes narrow. Since Sebastian's warning, he'd checked the farm every morning for signs of disturbance. Nothing seems out of place here aside from his crops have died, but since it's the first day of Winter, they all died anyway.

Still, he is suspicious. He doubted whatever Alex and Hayley had in mind would cause any real harm, but it pays to keep an eye out/ He had nothing particularly guarding the farm, since monsters didn't roam on his farm or through the town at night, so the two could more or less slip on and off his land whenever they wanted, even the dead of night when he and Abigail are asleep. The farmer suppresses a shudder. Such thoughts have powerful, disturbing effects on his mind.

He hears Abigail's bare feet patter across the polished wooden floor of the bedroom and halt in the bedroom doorway behind him. He works his face into a smile and turns to see her.

Abigail is looking at him, a slight veil of concern in her eyes. Her purple hair falls in curtains down the right side of her face, as her head is tilted slightly while she half hangs off of the doorway in her state of partial awareness. She still looks sleepy, and aside from the worry in her eyes, her face is more or less completely relaxed. A white robe covers her otherwise naked body. She smiles sweetly at the farmer.

"You've been stood in here for ten or twenty minutes now." she murmurs, although Kyron hears her easily, "While I'm not usually bothered about you of all people taking your time, I just wanna make sure you're alright." The worry in her eyes spreads into a concerned, almost sad frown on her forehead. The smile is gone.

"You've seemed edgy and a little too focused since we met Sebastian in the woods that night." Abigail continues, "So you need to tell me if something's worrying you, love."

It is the first time she'd referred to Kyron with a term like that and his heart lightens. The corners of his mouth lift genuinely at her words, raising unsuppressed from the forced glimmer of a smile he wore previously. His features relax slightly, which must have shown on his face, for Abigail relaxes slightly too upon seeing his reaction to her words.

"I'm sorry." Kyron says, "You're right. I'm worried about what Alex and Hayley may be up to, and why they would bother with such a thing, that's why I've been edgy and keep watching the farm. I doubt they'll get up to anything harmful, just a small prank or something, but I just feel worried all the same."

"It's natural to be nervous if you know something's coming." Abigail says.

"I'm more anxious than nervous." the farmer replies. He blinks and smiles briefly again, then walks towards the kitchen to start breakfast. As soon as his facial features are out of sight of Abigail however, the smile drops into nothingness.

"Go back to bed hun." Kyron says, still facing away from her and trying to keep his voice as light and happy as possible, "I'll be through soon."

Abigail gazes at Kyron's back a moment more, and then slips back into the bedroom. Her smile is gone too.


	8. Chapter 7:2

**Winter 1:2**

"Are you sure about this?"

Alex frowns and glances back almost angrily at Hayley. She seems shy all of a sudden.

"What did we talk about?" Alex growls at her.

"Well, yes I know, but they've done nothing bad to us, why should we spoil their day?"

Alex bites back a retort. He'd been after Hayley's heart for a long time now. He is jealous of Abigail and Kyron, seemingly floating together as if destiny itself had willed it. Hayley on the other hand seems borderline determined not to have Alex, as every hint he's dropped at them becoming something more than friends hasn't gone off too well. He is jealous, darn it, jealous of the farmer and the purple haired gamer girl. How dare they just get together with no effort while he is struggling for even the smallest amount of affection from a young woman?

Hayley likes him in her own way, but he does not think she sees him the way he sees her. She's blonde, giggles at his jokes and doesn't mind his attitude as a sports player. In fact, she whole-heartedly supports him. She's also sexy as hell, and Alex's hormones have been fired up enough around her that he'd naturally like her anyway.

Sensing that she will not get a reply, Hayley sighs and murmurs, "Just think about what you want to do before you do it."

Alex growls quietly to himself and observes the farm from its southern entrance, next to Marnie's Ranch. They're both hidden in a bush by the entrance to the farm and are looking out onto the vast expanse of land Kyron owns. All Alex has is a small area out the front to play his ball. If he had a field like this, he could have a full-blown football pitch! He sees the dead crops, and sighs. He was hoping to pull a few of them up but that won't be happening now. He sees the small forest along the left side of the farm. He grins and turns to Hayley.

"We need the axe."

Hayley nods without arguing and brings an axe out of the bag they'd brought with them. She passes it to Alex and follows him as they enter the farm, sneaking around towards the forest. Hidden amongst the trees, they travel unseen up the left edge of the farm until they near a clump of trees next to one of Kyron's Barns.

"What are you going to do?" Hayley asks.

"Just block the way in for him." Alex says, already chopping.

"He has his own axe you know, what good will blocking him out do?" Hayley argues but Alex ignores her. The physical exertion of cutting down the tree helps relieve his stress and bitterness towards Kyron but also gives him a reason other than sheer nerves for his pounding heart. He acts like he doesn't care what he's doing but this is Kyron, one of the most respected people in the town. He hoped not to anger the farmer too much.

That's deep down inside of him in any case. Most of Alex doesn't care about Kyron and just wants to do something to ease out his jealousy of the farmer.

The tree trunk cracks and comes tumbling down. Watching it fall, and its angle, Alex's face pales as he realises he'd cut it at the wrong angle. It wasn't going to land in front of the barn door as he'd intended.

The tree trunk was going to crash straight through the Barn roof.


	9. Chapter 7:3

**Winter 1:3**

An almighty crash startles Kyron and Abigail. They'd been enjoying lunch, Kyron having relaxed tremendously, and decided to enjoy Abigail's company rather than worry about Alex and Hayley. The farmer had let his guard down at the exact wrong moment.

Kyron's light smile that had sent Abigail's heart fluttering just moments before now drops off his face like a falling stone. He is on his feet in an instant, snatching his own axe from the wall nearby and heading for the door.

"Kyron, don't hurt them!" Abigail calls after him. The farmer has enough control to stop at his beloved's words. He turns to her, not a glimmer of a smile on his face.

"I won't." He says. He throws the door open, ignoring the gust of snowy air that greets him and strides out towards the source of the noise. His features are set like stone, more serious than angry. He sees the damage to his Barn and Alex and Hayley running away from the scene. Kyron's features harden further and he summons the full strength of his voice to call to them youngsters from across the farm.

"Stop right there!"

Hayley slows but doesn't stop and Alex ignores him completely. Kyron is holding his axe directly under the head of the blade, so he tosses the handle partway up, catching it near the end of the handle. Taking very careful aim, he draws his arm back and launches the axe forward. It cartwheels through the air passed Hayley, causing her to scream and Alex to pause momentarily and look around. The axe flies passed his head and slams into the tree trunk next to where he is running, startling him enough that he collapses to the ground. Hayley is by his side in moments, and Kyron, having run full sprint across the farm, joins them a moment after that.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Kyron growls. Alex trembles to his feet, hyperventilating from adrenaline and panic. He points a shuddering arm at the axe buried into the tree trunk.

"You could have bloody killed me!" Alex shouts, "What the hell were _you_ doing throwing that thing at us?!"

"I aimed very carefully to specifically avoid you." Kyron retorts, "And I threw it at you because you ignored me telling you to stop. Now answer my question. Why did you chop a tree down on my property without my permission? Why were you on my property without my invitation? And why, oh why, is there now a hole in the roof of my Barn, a building I've invested a lot of money into?"

"I was only meant to block you out of your Barn!" Alex stammers, "I swear! I didn't mean it to go through the roof of your barn, I didn't want to be that nasty!"

"Well why would you want to pull a stupid pointless prank on me like that anyway, I've done nothing to wrong you!" Kyron snarls back, "You're coming with me, to see the extent of the damage you've done to my property."

Taking them both under the arm, and leaving his axe in the tree trunk, Kyron steers them both back to the Barn, where a now fully dressed Abigail waits for them. For the first time in Kyron's life, he sees Abigail is absolutely terrified.

He frowns, depositing Alex and Hayley onto the ground.

"What's wrong? Other than the hole in our Barn?" he asks Abigail.

She points a trembling finger inside the Barn. Kyron climbs over the debris that was the front door, dragging Alex with him. He sees the source of Abigail's distraught expression.

The tree trunk lays through the middle of the farm, sunlight streaming in from the gash it had carved through the middle of the barn. The floor is littered with many chips of broken wood and stone. Towards the top of the tree however, is a large pool of blood and one of Kyron's cows lies crushed under the weight of the tree. The blood pool is slowly spreading and thickening until it reaches Kyron's boots. The remaining animals are quivering in a corner, too frightened to even cry out. Silence falls in the barn.

"Kyron..."Alex starts.

"Out." Kyron says. He waits for Alex's feeble attempt at a reply and deliberately cuts across him, "Get out, now. Get off my land. We will speak about this later."

Alex retreats immediately, for Kyron's tone had been almost a growl. Hayley follows Alex, murmuring a heartfelt apology to Abigail, who just shakes her head and points to the end of the farm where Hayley and Alex had entered.

Abigail waits in silence for Kyron to say something. He is her lover, and she is content to wait for him in this time of despair and disaster. Eventually, after almost ten minutes of near dead silence, Kyron speaks.

"They will pay for this. Harmless intentions or not, they had no real reason to do this in the first place, and they trespassed on our land. They will work on the farm and raise enough money to repair the Barn and buy a replacement Cow. That should be punishment enough, I think. I did not need this in Winter, of all Seasons, when the animals are my primary source of income. One stupid 'prank' in Alex's eyes has cost me a lot of money today."

Abigail goes to say something, but with his back turned to her, Kyron doesn't realise that he cuts across her when he corrects himself after a moment's silence, "It's cost _us_ a lot of money." he says, turning to her, "I keep forgetting this is your land as much as mine now." a shadow of a smile flashes across his face before disappearing again. Abigail's replying smile is just as fleeting.

"Kyron I'm so sorry about all of this." she says, looking around the wreckage of the barn.

"It's not your fault." Kyron replies, joining Abigail with her observation at the damage.

"This will take all Winter to repair." Kyron mutters, "I've lost half my income this month."

"It'll be okay." Abigail wraps an arm around the farmer and squeezes tightly, "They won't bother us again, I don't think. We'll get through this." she plants a kiss on his cheek and heads back to the house, not being able to stand the sight of the dead cow any longer. Kyron waits a moment, saying a silent goodbye to the loyal, healthy cow he'd lost, and then follows Abigail.


	10. Chapter 8

**Winter 4**

The town are getting worried about Kyron and Abigail now, for neither had emerged from the house except the briefest of trips to the remainder of the animals since Alex had destroyed the Barn. With such a hole in the roof, the animals inside are quickly freezing to death despite the extra heater and hay Kyron had bought for the animals.

Alex had also remained inside his house, fearful of his next encounter with Kyron. He doubted anything violent would come to pass but doesn't like his chances - in his panicked state he is overthinking things and is sure Kyron would give him a good thumping for killing one of his animals. And Kyron is among the strongest in the Valley in terms of physical fitness.

A loud knock at the farmhouse's door makes Abigail jump. Kyron had gone out, going around the farm to run some errands. He'd insisted Abigail stay inside in the warmth though, so she had just sat and waited. She runs to answer the door.

A concerned Robin greets her, and Abigail forces a quick smile to say hello. Robin doesn't return the gesture, but her face softens slightly.

"So, you gunna tell me what's up?" the carpenter asks. Abigail opens her mouth to say something, and then stops, nods and gestures for Robin to enter the house. She does so a moment later, looking around the house to see if anything is different.

"I hope nothing's happened between you and Kyron." Robin murmurs as she sits down in front of the fire. Abigail joins her, offering a cup of hot chocolate. With a smile of thanks, Robin takes the mug and cups it in her hands, holding it close to her chest for the warmth. She takes a small sip.

"It's good. Thank you." Robin says, smiling her warmest, trying to encourage Abigail to talk. With a flash of a smile back, Abigail's face relaxes to the glum expression she has worn since the incident with Alex.

"So, what's wrong? You haven't left the house in days, everyone's worried. Am I the first to visit?" the carpenter asks softly. Abigail nods and tells her of what happened with Alex and Hayley, including that Sebastian and Maru had warned Kyron and herself beforehand.

Robin smiles at Sebastian's involvement. "I'm glad he thought to warn you, or the consequences could have been even more dire. He does care about the both of you, even if he has trouble showing it.

"What was Alex thinking?" Robin continues, "Why would he try and hurt either of you?"

"I don't think he meant to hurt us, just kind of mess around." Abigail says, "At least, that's what I'm hoping anyway. If he wanted to really hurt us, I'm scared he'll come back and do worse."

"I doubt he intended any real harm." a deep voice says from behind them. The women turn around to see a pale, snow covered Kyron standing in the doorway, smiling slightly. The smile vanishes soon after however, and Kyron closes the door behind him and joins the two women by the fire.

"What were you doing outside?" Abigail asks.

"Needed to check the animals. Make sure they're as okay as they can be. I've piled more hay in but..." he trails off, shaking his head, "As for Alex, he said the tree was supposed to land in front of the door to hinder my access to it, and not actually split the Barn in half, more or less." he turns to Robin, "I'm glad you're here actually. I need a new Barn."

Lewis frowns in momentary surprise when he sees the farmer crunching his way up the carpet of snow that covers the path from the farm to the town centre. Kyron smiles at the Mayor upon seeing him, and Lewis returns the friendly expression with a wave. But the farmer has business in his eyes and Lewis knows of what happened with Alex and Hayley. Kyron's arriving to town was bound to happen eventually.

As Kyron goes to walk passed the Mayor, Lewis reaches out and touches the farmer on the arm, making him pause in his tracks. He half turns to Lewis, a question in his expression.

"You won't hurt him, will you?" Lewis asks. He knows Kyron is generally a man of peace but Lewis knows the incident on the farm did genuinely upset the farmer.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyron says, "I'm not going to hurt anyone, ever."

The farmer inclines his head in farewell to the Mayor and, without waiting for a response, faces forward and continues walking meaningfully towards Alex, Evelyn and George's house. He passes Pierre's shop without glancing at it and continues to the well-kept house slightly next door to it. Lewis watches from beside Harvey's clinic as Kyron respectfully knocks on the door and addresses Evelyn politely and in his usual friendly manner. Lewis hears, even from such a distance, Kyron enquiring where Alex. An inaudible answer from Evelyn, and Kyron thanks her and bids her good day.

Kyron walks away from Evelyn's house, back towards Lewis, who raises an eyebrow in enquiry.

"He's at the Spa." Kyron tells Lewis, walking passed the Mayor without pausing.

"Want me to come with you?" Lewis offers. Kyron stops and turns. A ghost of a smile dances onto his face, before fading again.

"No, I'm good. Though you can send someone if you're that paranoid about me hurting him."

A pause.

"Sorry. That came out ruder than I intended."

Lewis nods in acceptance of Kyron's apology, and with that, the farmer continues up towards the Community Centre. It is only when the farmer has disappeared that Lewis realises he'd forgotten to enquire about Abigail. He hoped someone else had thought to drop in and check on her. He'd go himself, but a Mayor has many responsibilities.

Outside the Spa, Kyron is leaning against a tree. He wouldn't interrupt Alex while he is enjoying himself in the spa. He is angry at Alex, but still retains enough respect for people that he wouldn't start having a go at them when they're relaxing. Life is short and hard, with little time for recreation. So, Kyron allows Alex his leisure time.

The door opens and Alex walks out. He immediately sees Kyron waiting under the tree and freezes. His hair is still half wet and Alex feels the moisture in his hair turn to ice in the cold weather as he awaits Kyron's words.

"Don't run." Kyron begins as Alex tenses his legs for a fast flight. Kyron stands up properly from leaning against the tree, drawing himself up to his full height and looking Alex squarely in the eyes. The youngster quivers under the powerful eye contact and Kyron lets that sink in a moment before continuing.

"We've avoided each other long enough. It's time we talked about what happened the other day." Kyron continues. Alex quivers, then shakes his head slightly and steels himself, nodding to Kyron.

"I'm not going to beat you or hurt you." the farmer addresses Alex, "Since neither will accomplish anything. But I will say this; you have needlessly cost me a lot of money. And I mean a _lot_. And I am angry at you for it. Very angry. It's the worst thing that has ever happened to me in this lovely little town."

"I'm sorry." Alex murmurs. The farmer shakes his head.

"Under normal circumstances, sorry would have been enough Alex. But an apology will not repair my Barn or bring back my Cow. So, I have decided you will work on the farm and earn the money back for repairing the barn and replacing the Cow."

Alex nods. In all honesty, Kyron's punishment could have been far worse. Getting his hands dirty for a few days or so wasn't so bad.

As if reading his thoughts, Kyron narrows his eyes slightly and says, "You realise how expensive a Barn and Cow cost don't you? And the fact that it's Winter so there will be no crops to maintain. So, earning money is going to be a damn sight harder than the rest of the year."

"How much does a Cow and Barn cost?" Alex asks. Kyron frowns at him momentarily.

"A Cow isn't too bad. But it's not the cost of the Cow that's upset me, it's the time and effort I put into raising it from a calf to an adult. Anyway, Cow's cost 1,500-"

Alex splutters in shock at the price. He'd never had that much money in his entire life!

"What, did you think farming is cheap, boy?" Kyron growls at him, "I haven't even hit the big numbers yet. Cows are the second cheapest farm animal you can get hold of, behind Chickens which are 800 each. Be grateful you didn't kill a pig. Though you may well kill all of them if the Barn can't get repaired in time, since they'll all freeze to death."

"S-so how much is a Barn to replace?" Alex asks, terrified of the answer.

"Oh, you'll be looking at 6 grand for that. And that's just a basic Barn whereas you trashed a Deluxe one. Plus, the wood and stone needed to build it." Kyron replies. Alex searches the farmer for any hint of a joke. He finds none.

It is only now that Alex fully realises the extent of what he's done. the damage his prank has caused. And now his Winter, which he planned to train for the football team in the Spring, would now be spent earning money to replace the things his prank had taken from Kyron.

His thoughts must have shown in his defeated expression, for Kyron continues, "Such is the way of the world, lad. You make mistakes and you pay for them. You'll be working hard, but you'll earn the money back I'm sure of it. Shouldn't take too long to put that money together if you put your back into it."

Alex looks up at Kyron. The farmer's expression is no less stern or serious, yet his words seem somehow empowering and encouraging. Alex nods.

"I'll earn it back for you as fast as I can." he vows. Kyron nods.

"Hayley will be helping also. She went along with the plan and was with you at the scene of the incident. I found the bag of tools you'd brought along with you as well."

"When do I start?" Alex asks.

"Tomorrow, at first light." Kyron replies, "I rise early and I expect you at the farm by 7am. You can start by collecting the wood and stone needed for the Barn to be rebuilt. You're a strong lad, I'm sure chopping down trees all day won't be a problem."

Kyron turns and starts walking away.

"See you tomorrow Alex."

Emily answers the door when Kyron knocks. She smiles brightly at seeing him - the two are close friends.

"Hey! I was about to head to work, did you need me?" she asks. The farmer returns her smile and says, "No, I was looking for Hayley. Is she in?"

"She is, she's in her room." Without warning, Emily turns and bellows into the house behind her.

"Hayley! Kyron's here to see you, come out quick I gotta go to work!"

A mumbled reply in response.

"I don't wanna leave him on the doorstep while you're hiding in your bedroom! Get out here!"

Hayley emerges from her bedroom, casting an annoyed look at Emily, who sticks her tongue out back at her sister, then squeezes past Kyron.

"See you later" she says brightly, and bounces off up the road. Kyron smiles at Emily as she leaves, then turns to Hayley.

"What do you want?" Hayley snaps. The farmer's face darkens.

"I wouldn't take that tone with me young lady, not after what happened on my farm the other day."

"Oh, you're finally getting around to dealing with me then? What's it going to be? I can pay for the stupid cow and barn if you want."

"The cow wasn't stupid." Kyron says, tone heavy with supressed anger," Also, as I said to Alex, it's not the cost of the Cow I care about so much as the time and effort I put into raising it. Since you're seemingly in a hostile mood I'll cut straight to the point.

"You will not be paying for anything. You will be working your debt off. You're joining Alex on the farm at 7am tomorrow morning. The two of you together will be working the farm, collecting the wood and stone needed for a new Barn and doing whatever you can to earn money which will be put towards paying for the both of them. You'll also do it as fast as humanly possible, since the rest of my animals are rapidly freezing to death due to a giant hole in my Barn."

"I am not working on a filthy farm at that god early hour!" Hayley exclaims, "I told you, I'll give you the money for it. Now get off my back!"

"Take care in what you say, girl." Kyron growls, "Being rude to me will not get you anywhere. You will not be 'giving' me any money for it. You will earn it, as I did. Keep your trinkets and jewels and your pretty things. Earn your debt on the farm and work it off. Maybe you'll learn your lesson about how much damage you and Alex have done to me this Winter when you've been in my shoes a few weeks."

"A few weeks? Excuse me, but I have a photography career to develop and-"

"And you will have plenty of time in the new year to develop that career. Until then though, I suggest you be at the farm tomorrow at 7am. I'll only call for you if you don't' turn up and I'll be going to the Saloon shortly and telling Emily where you're going tomorrow morning so early and why."

Kyron seems to have hit the spot in mentioning Emily. Hayley's angry expression dies down slightly and gives way to a little fear, "Wait, please don't tell Emily. She'd be so furious with me if she found out."

"You should have thought about that before running with Alex on his little prank. I'm telling her. George and Evelyn are being told as well. So be at the farm tomorrow at 7am. And I will not tolerate that attitude from you on my land. You and Alex got yourselves and me into this mess and you're getting us all out of it. Cows cost 1500 and a new barn costs 6 grand. So, between the two of you it shouldn't take too long."

Like Alex, Hayley looks astounded at the price, but catches herself and nods.

"See you tomorrow, farmer. Now get off my doorstep."


	11. Chapter 9

**Winter 5:1**

"Right, you're done." the farmer says.

Alex drops the Steel Axe he'd been using all morning and observes his hands, admitting a wince and a grimace. A couple of splinters had dug themselves into his palms mid-morning whilst he was chopping all that wood and they're now tenderly sore. He hadn't complained or even mentioned it to Kyron, working through the pain. Nevertheless, he is completely glad to be finished. He'd only been there for the morning. It's 12 noon currently, so the afternoon is his.

Hayley is likewise exhausted, although unlike Alex's quiet manner all morning, she had been snappy and almost rude. A couple of warnings about showing respect on someone else's property from Kyron had quietened the worst of her harsh tongue, though the odd simmering complaint or curse still slips out now and again. Kyron has never known a more foul-mouthed person than Hayley.

Like Alex however, Hayley had spent the morning doing something physically engaging, in her case, picking small rocks and stones off the farm. Kyron sympathised with Hayley slightly due to her not having the physical endurance of neither Kyron nor Alex, so he set her to the rocks, explaining that gravity can assist her and make up for her lack of physical strength, though she'd still need to focus and aim and put some of her own force into the work in order for the stones to break apart. She is fuming and ready to snap at a moment's notice and is even gladder than Alex to be done for the day.

"Finally!" she snarls, all but hurling the pickaxe, also Steel, to the ground and standing up straight. She stretches the muscles on her back and lightly flails her arms as if to shake off the aching fatigue on them.

"Watch your tongue, girl." Kyron replies, stepping toward her. His approaching manner appears so menacing that even Hayley's eyes flash with fear, but Kyron merely swoops down to retrieve the cast aside Pickaxe. Standing straight with the tool in hand, he observes the work the two of them have done that morning.

Alex has managed to fell several trees. This doesn't surprise Kyron, knowing the boy has at least some endurance from sports training. Hayley, he is likewise unsurprised to see, has only managed to break a few small stones and only put a half-hearted crack in the large boulder. He judges the efforts of Hayley's work in his mind, torn between her lack of strength and lack of motivation to work as the reasons for her accomplishing so little in a whole morning. He settles as it being both and turns to the two.

"Alex, you did well today." Kyron says. Out of the corner of the farmer's eye, he sees Abigail waiting by the house, a table set out with Lemonade, cheese rolls and some fruit for lunch.

Alex nods, "Thanks."

"Keep that up we'll have the wood in no time. Grab some food and you can head home. I expect you back here same time tomorrow." Kyron says and inclines his head from Alex to the lunch table, dismissing him to eat. The teenager trundles off without another word and Kyron turns to Hayley.

The girl snorts at him. Kyron frowns and then steps in quickly, closing in on her face with his so they're inches apart in less than a second. Hayley is startled with Kyron's eyes boring into hers and she is rooted to the spot, temporarily too alarmed to be angry.

"You _will_ watch your attitude with me." Kyron growls, "I get much more behaviour like this and I will double the work you're to do during a day. You've done barely anything this morning except sit around and complain. You're a part of this as much as Alex and while you lack physical endurance I did give you an easier task than Alex's. If you stop being so rude I will find you jobs you'd almost enjoy. Until then though you're stuck with picking rocks until I see a change in attitude. Be back here tomorrow at 7 am again. Get some food."

Kyron withdraws sharply from Hayley and walks off. Holding the pickaxe in one hand, he slams it down into the boulder Hayley had barely cracked, shattering it with one blow. He continues walking towards the house, leaving the shattered boulder with Hayley as she sits in stunned silence.

Alex is sitting at the table, eating a cheese roll somewhat savagely. Abigail looks slightly disapprovingly at the boy's table manners, but Kyron waves it off.

"He's never done anything like this, it's natural to be hungry." Kyron seats himself. Hayley joins the table also, refusing to look at Kyron and starts quietly eating a peach.

"So how did you find it today?" Kyron asks the two. Hayley momentarily looks at him and then returns to her peach. Alex vaguely nods with a mouthful of cheese roll. Kyron frowns.

"Is that it? This is something you've never done in your life and you can't even muster a decent response when I ask you a question about it." the farmer sighs.

"It was definitely different." Alex says, coughing slightly. Hayley seems to pause, considering her words.

"Tiring." she mutters.

"Of course, it's tiring." Kyron replies. He leans closer to the two.

"I'm not meant to be a big mean bad guy here. I have no intention of treating you roughly or disrespectfully. You're here to pay a debt, yes, but I'm not going to be nasty about it. You could learn a lot working here."

Alex and Hayley are thoughtful over lunch. Finally, Hayley murmurs something that Kyron doesn't quite hear.

"Did you say something, Hayley?" the farmer asks. His gaze is on her, and Hayley notices it is not an unkind glare at all. While the farmer isn't smiling, there is a benign softness to his eyes that makes Hayley feel his question is genuine. She was initially going to pass it off, but Hayley decides to speak about it.

"It's just, when you told me about coming here yesterday, you said you would talk to Emily about what happened." she says. Her words are almost a whisper, and her eyes return to the table midway through talking.

"Yes, I did." the farmer replies, "Could you look at me while speaking to me? It's only good manners and it means I can hear you better."

Hayley toys with the possibility of Kyron's words being another telling off or a genuine attempt to help. The sun haired photographer is nowhere near used to doing work like this, but she is likewise highly afraid of what Emily will say if she ever found out about Hayley's involvement in the Barn's destruction.

Hayley drags her eyes up to meet Kyron's. It's difficult, as her head seems to weigh so much for some reason, but she struggles and manages it. Her change in posture draws an encouraging smile from the farmer.

"That's better." Kyron takes a small draft of his fruit juice and settles the glass back onto the table.

"About Emily. And Evelyn and George, since it includes them as well." Kyron begins, looking at Hayley and then turning to Alex as he mentions his grandparents, drawing his attention to the conversation.

"I do plan on telling them. I only don't know when would be a good time to do so. I dislike the thought of any of them telling you off when I've already arranged with you how to repay your debt. I could have told them the day you destroyed the Barn," here Hayley and Alex wince guiltily, "But I decided not to. I will walk home with one of you one day and tell them with you next to me. I will do the same with the other one of you. We'll leave it at that for now."

Kyron looks at his clear plate, with only a few morsels of crumbs on it. He tips the plate upside down over the side of the table, so the crumbs land on the ground for the birds, and then places the plate the right way up in the middle of the table.

"Stack your plates on top of mine when you are finished. I'll see you both tomorrow." the farmer dismisses them.

Alex and Hayley are in a quiet, thoughtful mood when they leave the farm, considering Kyron's words. Abigail joins Kyron as he watches them walk away.

"Kyron?"

The farmer turns to his beloved and smiles, indicating for her to continue. Abigail smiles back, for lack of breath to do anything else until she recovers and mumbles something.

"Didn't catch that." Kyron chuckles, and leans in closer. Abigail giggles slightly, then shakes her head a little and composes herself. She raises her head easier than Hayley had done and looks the strong young man dead in the eye.

"I've made a decision." she says. Kyron's head tilts slightly, indicating he is listening intently, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I feel it's time. While it is Winter and we don't have as much to do, even with this Barn situation," she pauses, and draws a breath.

"I want to go to the Mines."


	12. Chapter 9:2

**Winter 5:2**

Inside the small cave next to the Guildhouse, Abigail sees a number of things. The only sources of light are a small yellow bulb at the opposite end of the entrance, where she now stands. It doesn't illuminate anything, merely shining to be noticed.

The rest of the cave is somewhat lit by a wide beam of sunlight coming from the outside world behind Abigail. It throws itself onto the dirt floor of the cave, though the light is partially blocked by Abigail's shadow, cast as long as the light spreading into the room.

To the left of the cave, Abigail barely makes out an old minecart. It doesn't look like it's working, though she vaguely recalls Kyron telling Lewis he'd repaired them. Or was that a dream? She can't remember.

On her right is a small passage, though she can't see where it leads. Five paces in front of her and one to the right, a ladder drops down into pitch darkness. It is here where Kyron stands, peering down it. He looks up and smiles at Abigail, who is still stood by the entrance.

"It's okay Abigail. You're with me." the farmer encourages.

"We don't have anything for mining though." the purple haired girl points out. A small chuckle from Kyron, and he gestures to Abigail's right. She looks and sees a chest, hidden in the corner. It's coloured black, so almost invisible in the gloom. She walks over to it, entering the cave without realising.

"It's cold in here." she comments out loud.

"No sunlight from here onward." Kyron says behind her. His ring glows brighter as he walks closer to her, so she can see inside the chest.

Inside lays a Steel Pickaxe, a pile of unlit Torches, and something long and thick wrapped in leather. There are also a few bottles of a red liquid Abigail doesn't recognise, a slingshot and several stones for ammo, and a small bag.

"What is all this?" Abigail asks. Kyron comes up next to her, looking in with her.

"The bag is just coins. For the few occasions I'm going deep enough to need a Guild member to watch my back. We won't need it." he explains.

Abigail leans in and picks up the Steel Pickaxe.

"Is this yours?" she asks.

"It was my spare." the farmer replies, watching her spin the tool in her hands, feeling the weight of it, "But it's yours now, if you want it."

Abigail lowers the tool and looks at Kyron with a mixture of disbelief and delight.

"Oh Kyron, really? I can have this?" she asks, eyes gleaming. Kyron nods with a smile and reaches into their chest, removing the leather wrapped something. Abigail follows his arms, eyes locked onto the mysterious package. She looks up at Kyron. The smile is gone.

"One of these is yours also." he says, and unwraps the leather on the floor of the cave. Abigail's eyes widen even further as two swords unveil themselves. One is long, simple, and shining silver with a black hilt. The other blade is a dark brownish grey with a dusky blue hilt.

"Which one is mine?" Abigail asks after looking at both blades in awe.

"Depends if you would rather learn to mine or fight to begin with." Kyron replies. Abigail frowns a moment and looks up at him. She is inwardly taken aback at his deadly serious nature, like he's almost _angry_. Her worry must have shown on her face, for he relaxes slightly.

"Sorry," he says, "I don't mean to worry you, just this is serious. It's dangerous down there and I'd hate to see you get hurt."

Abigail gives a small smile back, and picks up the silver sword. A nod from Kyron, and he collects the grey one.

"We're not going very far down. In fact, we won't even use the elevator." he says. He points to the ladder going down.

"We'll go down there." Abigail shudders in fright.

"It's not that bad." Kyron reassures her, "It's dark, yeah, but there's no monsters on the first level. Just rocks. That's all."

Abigail composes herself and shakes her head. Her eyes are wide though, and her hands are clenched tightly on the handle of the sword. Kyron offers out a hand, holding his sword expertly in the other. Abigail tries letting go of the sword, to hold it in one hand like Kyron, but she drops the sword in her panic. Kyron reacts instantly, pushing her back slightly and catching the blade with his hand before it slices her toes off.

"Ah, I'm sorry Kyron!" Abigail cries. Kyron pauses a moment, blinking back the searing pain in his palm - he'd caught the sword by the blade and the ultra-sharp edge is digging into his palm. He feels the hot sticky warmth of his blood in his palm, coating the blade where he'd caught it. He stands up and offers Abigail the sword by the handle. She pauses and gently takes it in both hands, having dropped the Pickaxe as well as the sword.

"Thought you'd practiced swordsmanship?" Kyron asks.

"I have, I just panicked. Oh Kyron, are you okay?" Abigail asks. She's crying from worry and panic.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all..." she murmurs. Kyron hears her.

"Hey! You always wanted to do this right? You've barely given it a chance yet. Come to Floor 2 with me. We'll break you in slowly. That sword is more than enough to handle the monsters on Floor 2." he smiles. Abigail smiles with him and nods in agreement. She faces the ladder.

Kyron checks they have everything they need then draws out a bottle of the red liquid. Abigail stares in wonder as he uncorks it and dribbles the liquid carefully onto his palm. He puts barely more than a few drops over the cut, then recorks the bottle and rubs the liquid in with his own hand. The farmer closes his injured hand into a fist and, using his clenched hand to help, he straps his own Pickaxe to his belt and ensures his backpack is okay. He'd filled it with food and small red balls that he wouldn't explain to Abigail before they left the house.

Kyron and Abigail walk to the ladder's edge. They look at one another, and Abigail admires Kyron's eyes as they shine in the dim light.

"It's _very_ dark down there." Kyron advises, "There's a few torches here and there but we'll mostly only be able to see thanks to this." he holds up his glowing ring, "I found this down there so I'm hoping we can get another one for you. We have torches for dire situations though. We shouldn't need anywhere near the amount of stuff we've brought, as we're only going to Floor Two, I'm just taking it to be prepared."

"So, are you ready?" the farmer asks. Abigail shivers, peering down the darkness.

"C-can you go first?" she whispers. Kyron smiles.

"Of course. Just wait here. In fact - "Kyron removes his glowing ring and holds it out to Abigail, whose eyes widen.

"It's more useful to you than me." the farmer says. He isn't smiling, but Abigail sees that friendly gleam in his eyes and knows his offer is genuine. She takes the ring and fits it onto her right ring finger. Just wearing it makes her feel warmer and the safety of the dome of light she is in causes her lips to spread into an unrestrained smile.

"Is the ring magical so it makes you feel happy? Because I feel so happy at the moment!" Abigail asks Kyron. The farmer chuckles.

"Not as such. The happiness is only you. But the ring can make you feel safer and warmer, which can lead to happiness."

The farmer descends into the darkness of Floor 1 without another word. Abigail is startled and moves to stop him but the farmer holds up a hand.

"I've been down this thing more times than I can count. I'll be fine." he smiles. Abigail blinks and looks unsure, but remains where she is, holding the glowing ring to her chest for comfort. She watches her partner disappear, swallowed by the darkness below. He disappears from view completely after the fifth or sixth rung down, something that terrifies Abigail.

"Are you at the bottom yet?" she calls, trying to keep her voice calm. She'd never known such a total darkness like this, like a hungry monster swallowing her beloved whole.

A pause. The unnerved teenager is tempted to call down again but she hears a loud thud and Kyron calls up.

"I'm at the bottom. You can start now but take it easy. Although you can see your way down and I couldn't."

That first climb onto the cold steel ladder triples Abigail's shaking. She stays there an entire minute, trying to build the courage to go down. Already on the first rung, the world around her feels darker, despite the ring.

"Abigail." the farmer's voice echoes up from below, "You need to calm down. It's just a ladder and I'm here waiting at the bottom. Just climb down okay? It's alright."

Abigail takes a deep breath and starts climbing down.


	13. Chapter 9:3

**Winter 5:3**

Abigail tries not to focus on her fear too much as she climbs down the cold rungs of the ladder. Kyron helps, calling to her, reassuring her, telling her how far down she is. Abigail reaches the bottom with a start as her feet touch solid ground rather than small steel rungs. A cheer from Kyron puts a smile on her face and she turns around to see him.

He isn't there.

Even with the ring, she can't see more than a few feet in front of her. Her fear doubles, but Kyron's voice comes through the darkness.

"I'm still here. You can't see me because the ring's radius isn't very large. Especially down here."

A flare of light blooms into existence in front of Abigail, indicating Kyron's location. He'd lit a torch, and is holding it close to his face so she can see him. His features are relaxed and Abigail relaxes slightly too. She looks around.

From what she can see of the cave floor, Abigail makes out several rocks half the size of her. That's all she can see - no walls, no roof of the cave, only a faint hint of sunlight where the top of the ladder is.

"Where's the way down?" Abigail asks. Kyron looks around.

"Usually under one of these stones." he says, "It has a habit of magically rehiding itself every time I've down here."

"Huh?" Abigail isn't entirely sure whether Kyron is being serious or not. Kyron raises his pickaxe and drives it into the nearest rock. Without discernible effort from Kyron, the rock splits open, revealing nothing underneath.

"Wow you busted that open no problem." Abigail says.

"The rocks are pretty weak up here. You could probably crack them like that too."

Abigail tries it, aiming her Pickaxe at the rock by her feet and swings down. She puts a fair amount of force into it and is shocked when her rock too breaks apart with ease. What's more, a second ladder appears under the rock, revealing the way to Floor 2.

"Hey, how lucky can you get?" Kyron chuckles, making his way over to her. He stares down the ladder for a moment, which is even darker than the first one.

"If you're ready, we'll descend. But there are monsters from now on if you want to go down further." he says.

"How dangerous are they?" Abigail asks. Her hand is gripping her sword handle, trying to prepare herself.

"Just low-level Slimes and a few bugs." Kyron says. "The bugs don't come after you per say, they're just in the way sometimes. The Slimes will try and attack you though. Luckily, they're weak at this level so that sword of yours should cut through them easily. Just remember not to panic. The Slimes aren't afraid of you, and they never will be. You must show that same indifference when facing them, or they win."

Kyron's advice sounds so professional that Abigail wonders exactly how many times he has been down here. She takes in a deep breath and nods.

"I'm ready."

Kyron takes the lead again, climbing down the ladder first. He is halfway down - already invisible to Abigail in the pitch gloom, when he calls up.

"Abigail it's okay! There's torches down here, we'll be able to see a lot better!"

A smile and a sigh of relief and Abigail swings her legs onto the topmost rungs of the ladder and climbs down. She reaches the bottom and indeed, the cave floor is littered with lit torches, making visibility almost daytime level. She sees Kyron, who is staring dead ahead. Abigail realises they are completely surrounded with a semi-circle of rocks.

"Good job we have Pickaxes to get through these, we'd be trapped otherwise." Abigail chuckles and raises her Pickaxe to break the nearest one.

"Wait."

Abigail freezes. Kyron's single uttered word communicates to Abigail in more ways than one. The word was devoid of emotion. The farmer had spoken with utmost authority, a tone he had not used with her before. It was a warning, a crystal-clear command that spelled deep trouble if Abigail disobeyed. She turns to him to see what had brought on such a change to find him still staring dead ahead. She follows his gaze.

Behind the two rocks in front of them, something green and gelatinous is struggling and wriggling against the large stones, trying to get to Kyron. Abigail's eyes widen.

"That's a Slime isn't it?" she asks. The farmer nods without taking his eyes off of the small creature.

"If possible, I would like you to take it out. One slice with your sword should do it. I will break the stone in front of it and you swing straight away, trying not to hit me of course. Okay?"

"Do I have to straight away?" Abigail asks timidly. The farmer affords himself a moment to look away from the Slime, at Abigail. He isn't smiling.

"It's best. The sooner you experience it, the sooner you learn. I will of course back you up if you feel you can't or if you get into trouble. But I would like you to try."

Abigail nods and draws her sword. Kyron smiles, which relaxes her slightly - she doesn't like the deadly serious Kyron. She knows that side of him is necessary, especially down here in the Mines, but Abigail still doesn't like how different it is compared to the sweet and caring and affectionate Kyron she fell in love with.

Kyron raises the Pickaxe to break the rock in front of him, allowing the Slime entrance to their little safe haven. Abigail nods to indicate she is ready and Kyron breaks the stone. The Slime rushes and wriggles forward but pauses, looking between the two. Its body seems to boil in frustration while it figures out who to attack, then lunges very quickly at Abigail.

Abigail squeaks in surprise and holds her sword out in front of her in the blocking stance Kyron had taught her. The Slime charges but bounces back off of the sword. Abigail staggers backwards from the blow and the Sime comes in for a fresh attack.

It lunges and strikes Abigail in the chest, winding her temporarily and knocking her to the ground with a cry. Kyron goes to leap at the Slime but Abigail recovers unnaturally quickly and swipes her sword in a horizontal arc, splitting the oncoming Slime in two. It hisses and bubbles into a puddle on the ground, which then evaporates into nothingness.

Kyron hurries over to Abigail, checking her chest. She is winded, and struggling for breath both from the Slime's attack and the adrenaline from the fight. But she seems more or less completely okay.

"How lucky can you get, taking a direct hit to the chest and only be slightly out of breath?" Kyron grins, "Those Slimes have been known to hit hard enough to break ribs, you know."

"Really?" Abigail seems astonished, "Yeah it hurt for a split second but it more knocked the air out of me than seriously hurt me. I'm okay, really."

Upon finishing her sentence, a smile breaks across her face and she looks up at Kyron with sparkles in her eyes.

"Kyron, I did it! I killed a Slime!" she exclaims. Kyron smiles and nods and picks her up, lifting her into a hug which she happily and enthusiastically returns, squeezing the farmer tightly.

"Abi, I can't breathe." he chuckles, and Abigail loosens up slightly with a guilty giggle.

"You did really well." Kyron says to her, "I think there's a few more down here, if you want to keep going."

Boldened by her success, Abigail nods and the two look around in the near-dark, listening for the slopping noises that indicate a moving Slime. Abigail hears one coming up quickly from her right and she whirls her sword around with a short cry, catching the Slime beautifully and sending its remains splattering across the cave wall. These too dissolve and disappear away like the first Slime.

"Woo, did you see that?!" Abigail cries, whirling around to see if Kyron had been watching. She is startled slightly when she sees him looking at her almost disapprovingly. The expression only remains a fraction of a second before melting away into a genuine smile.

"Very nice. Pretty nicely timed considering you barely looked when it was coming from." he replies. Abigail frowns momentarily - caught between questioning Kyron about his disapproving look and wanting to stay in her bold and good mood.

She opts for the latter and beams back at Kyron before turning around to listen for another Slime. A multitude of the slopping noises approach quickly and Abigail grins to herself looking forward to slaying more Slimes and goes to advance forward into the near dark, but a warning from Kyron stops her in her tracks.

"Fall back to me, we'll need to take this lot together."

"I'll be fine, I can handle this!" Abigail calls back excitedly. She readies her sword, holding it out to her side, ready to swing forward.

"Abigail, I must insist you come back to me." there is a slight hint of urgency in Kyron's voice, but Abigail's newly found bravado ignores the farmer.

"It's fine, it's just a couple of Slimes, I can handle it." Abigail insists back. Before any more words can be exchanged, a wave of five Slimes cascade towards Abigail. She cries out and swings her sword forwards in another arc, catching and defeating two of them. The remaining three jump back out of the way in time and one lurches forward. Abigail steps to the side to avoid it and, with the movement and grace of an expert, drives her blade down, splitting the Slime down the middle.

As its remains bubble away, the remaining two Slimes have spread out in front of her, one to her left, the other her right. The left darts towards her, but stops short of her frantic swing. It had feinted on purpose to allow for the right to drive in and slam hard into Abigail's side. She is knocked to the ground again with a yell, and flings her sword out wildly with her right hand, using her left arm to try and catch herself as she falls. The tip of the blade opens a wound in the nearest Slime, damaging but not destroying it, but the gash reseals itself due to the Slime's gelatinous body. It remains slightly weakened from Abigail's wild blow but does not appear visibly wounded.

As Abigail hits the ground Kyron's nose twitches and he rushes forward. One of the Slimes goes to rush at her face. Abigail turns away so it connects as hard as a thrown stone into the back of her head. Her neck clicks as her head is jolted forward slightly from the blow and she grunts in pain. Thinking quickly, she rams her head backwards, aiming to damage the Slime in return for its blow.

Her head inflicts no damage however as her attack is absorbed by the Slime's soft body, and the Slime somehow holds her head in place while the other Slime moves in front of Abigail's face and prepares a charge. Its body bubbles in anger and the green shake of its body turns from lime to a deep jungle colour. With glowing red, angry eyes it surges forward, aiming to hit her face and suffocate or poison her with its body.

Abigail screams just before it is about to connect but Kyron's boot squashes it effortlessly in the nick of time, and Abigail hears his sword plunge into the Slime holding her head in place. Both enemies hiss into puddles, defeated, and Kyron's powerful right arm lifts her off of the ground. She is shaking in fear, panting heavily from the near-death experience and she turns and fiercely hugs Kyron, sobbing into his side from shock. Kyron hugs back with no smile on his face. Steering her towards the ladder while she is still ferociously hugging him, he says,

"I think that's enough for today."

She nods in agreement, her head still buried into Kyron's chest.


	14. Chapter 10

**Winter 6**

Abigail is sitting in the kitchen at the wooden table. It is 5:50 in the morning, so Kyron will be waking soon. She'd gotten up early and already fed and cared for his animals for him. She feels it is something she would do regularly if they get married, but this morning she'd done it as a one off to apologise and thank him.

Abigail sighs into her coffee and stares at her reflection in the surface of the warm liquid. Her exhalation distorts the reflection as it sends ripples over the beverage. She should have died. She _would_ have died, had Kyron not intervened at the last moment. Kyron had saved her life.

He had trusted her, encouraged her, supported her enough so she had the courage to go into the Mines finally and experience what she truly thought she wanted to be - an adventurer. And how had she thanked him?

She had ignored him. In a moment of heightened ego from killing the first Slime and then the second, Abigail had believed herself invulnerable and had ignored the experienced words of the farmer, the only person in the entire town to have ventured even vaguely deep down into the Mines, who had more combat experience than anyone she knew. If she had retreated and fought with him, both would have escaped unscathed.

She rubs her chest where the first Slime had struck and then winces as her side flares up from the last Slime knocking her down. Both areas are bruised lightly, but Abigail had sworn to herself to keep an eye on the injuries and see Harvey at a moment's notice if they looked serious.

She hears the bedclothes ruffle in the next room and closes her eyes as she senses Kyron wake up. Staring at her reflection in the coffee had merely burned overwhelming shame into her face, and she no longer had the strength to look at herself. The idea of facing Kyron feels almost impossible to Abigail.

The young man's heavy boots thud rhythmically through the doorway and he emerges into the living room and kitchen, which is all in one large room. He blinks forcefully a few times as he walks, rubbing them also to try and wake up. He sees Abigail at the table, face down and supported with her hands either side of her head, staring close-eyed at her coffee.

Quietening his footsteps, Kyron doesn't take his eyes off of the purple haired girl as he makes his way over to the kitchen area. He stops and sees a mug of Coffee already prepared for him.

"I made it a few minutes ago." Abigail mumbles, eyes still closed, not moving at all, "I hope it's still warm enough for you."

Kyron collects the mug, cupping it gently in his hands and seats himself opposite Abigail at the table. He shuffles the chair forward so he is closer to the table, and the sudden sounds of wood scraping on wood causes Abigail to flinch. Kyron waits for her quietly, patiently, still cupping his mug. Five minutes of silence pass.

"I took care of your animals for you." Abigail mumbles again. Kyron blinks in surprise, touched at her thoughtfulness.

"That was very kind of you." Kyron says, "You didn't have to but I'm very grateful for that. Thank you." He reaches his right hand out and touches her left. Another flinch at the unexpected contact, but she quickly relaxes and allows Kyron to comfort her. He rubs his thumb over her hand repeatedly in gentle strokes. Her hands grip the sides of her head slightly tighter.

"K-Kyron..." she begins, but stops, her voice already threatening to break. She attempts to suppress a shudder and is not at all successful; she feels a ball of horribleness building in her chest, rising until her throat burns. She gags silently, tears flowing from her eyes. Her ribs feel extremely tight, and breathing is nigh on impossible. Abigail is grateful her long curtains conceal her face, for she would not be able to bear to see the look on Kyron's face if he discovered she is crying.

As if the world decided to work against her, her tears land in her Coffee and she winces again, knowing Kyron would hear the tiny droplets punch the surface of her drink. She feels the farmer's frown of concern and his gentle eyes patiently watching her, calmly waiting for her to continue.

"Abigail if I can help you say what you want to say, please tell me." Kyron says quietly. His words take hold of the ball of horribleness in Abigail's throat and chest and squashes it down somewhat, comforting her and soothing her in a way only he could manage. She manages a broken sigh and lowers her arms, slowing lifting her head to face him.

His features are so genuinely soft that she nearly breaks down just looking at him. She doubts she will ever understand how a human could be so damn calm and patient all the time. She tries reinforcing and preparing herself with a gulp of her coffee. While it burns her throat in a different way to the nastiness, it helps somewhat, and she takes another deep breath and looks at Kyron.

"It's about yesterday." she begins, "Kyron I can't begin to say how sorry I am for what happened in the Mines, I should have listened to you and I nearly died because I didn't and I'm so stupid and - "

She had started to go off on a seemingly endless tormenting rant about herself but Kyron holds up a single finger which stops her dead. A moment of silence passes while Abigail catches her breath and Kyron pieces together what he wants to say.

"First." he starts, "Maybe you're right. I did advise you to come back to me where we could have fought more tactically and, more importantly, fought _together_."

Abigail nods, head dipping in shame again.

"However," Kyron continues, "it is natural to make mistakes, especially with something new. A person who doesn't make mistakes doesn't make anything. Remember that."

The farmer has a very faint smile on his face - his features have barely lifted but the lighter expression on his face already makes Abigail feel better.

"I guess..." Abigail begins and cuts off, thinking.

She continues, "I guess I enjoyed it. Killing those Slimes. You gave me the courage to do something I'd been building up to since I was 12. I felt...powerful."

Her features drop, "That's no excuse though. I ignored you, and nearly died as a result. _Died._ If you hadn't stepped in..." her voice breaks and she is unable to continue. She drinks more coffee, hands shaking somewhat violently.

"It's fantastic that you achieved one of your goals in slaying a monster for the first time, but caution is required when fighting them." Kyron responds gently, "Even one can catch you off guard if you're not constantly being careful. And I'm not just talking about Slimes."

Abigail perks up slightly, "Slimes aren't the only monsters down there?" she asks timidly. Kyron shakes his head. His hair wiggles from the movement.

"No." he says, "They're the most common opponent throughout the Mines, but they're far from the only one.

"We'll try again at some point. This time though, we'll be more careful. But you came a long, long way yesterday so I'm proud of you." Abigail looks at Kyron to see the farmer's smile fully returned. She chokes and coughs a few times and smiles back at him.

"I don't deserve you." she giggles through her teary smile, "There's no way you're human to be so kind and understanding. You've got to be some subspecies of angel or something."

This makes the farmer laugh.

"I highly doubt it." he grins, "Life is just too short to be filled with negativity like anger and holding grudges. I am at peace with myself and the world. That's all there is to it."

"Sounds amazing." Abigail says dreamily, looking at Kyron with tear-filled eyes.

"It's simple enough." Kyron answers, "Just not many people are happy enough with themselves to be at peace. Or happy enough in general, for that matter."

He turns and looks at the door. The smile dips slightly.

"Alex and Hayley should be here soon. I should figure out what to do with them for the day."

Kyron downs his Coffee and thanks Abigail for making it. He leans over and kisses Abigail's head. Stroking her cheek with a soft smile as Abigail leans into his hand for comfort, he draws his hand gently away and turns to the door.

"If you need to talk about anything, I'm here okay? Just come see me whenever you need a chat." the farmer says to her. She nods with a smile, wiping her tears away.

"Thank you, Kyron, you're the best." Abigail beams back at him, looking genuinely happier. With a final wave, Kyron heads out of the door.

Ignoring the falling snow even without a coat on, Kyron heads to the Barn. Abigail had already fed the animals but Kyron is far more concerned with them staying alive in the cold from the hole in the Barn. He could have Robin build a new Barn here and now. He had the funds and resources available.

However, he had wanted to see Alex and Hayley gather everything from scratch so they could get Robin to build the Barn for him. He felt they would see the fruits of their labour and realise how expensive farming can be. He still doesn't understand what made them think of the prank in the first place.

But with still around three weeks of Winter remaining, he is concerned about how the animals will survive in the exposed cold air. They don't venture out of the Barn in Winter, preferring to stay inside in the warm.

Kyron sighs. There just isn't enough work for Hayley and Alex to do in the Winter. He smiles as he has an idea.

They turn up at 7:10, something Kyron is quick to pick up on. He frowns through the snowstorm as they approach in their thick coats.

"A little late today guys. Decided to kip in a bit, did we?" he says. He looks almost menacing with his arms folded and wearing a frown.

"Getting up early is hard. And what's with the sudden tone shift?" Alex retorts. Kyron's eyes narrow.

"I've had an idea." he begins, ignoring Alex's question, "There isn't enough work to keep you going in the Winter. There just isn't. So, your debt is put on leave until Spring. There'll be plenty of work for you then."

"What about my photography?" Hayley snarls at him, "You said we could work through the Winter so I could get my Photography started again in the Spring!"

"And as much as I'd like to honour that Hayley, there isn't any work for you here. If you find another way of earning money to help pay your debt then that's fine. But the overgrowth on the farm is wearing down and I need a new Barn sooner rather than later or your little prank will kill all of my animals instead of only one. Their exposure to the cold weakens them further every day and I can't afford to risk their lives. I am going to build a new Barn and you can work off the price in the Spring."

Hayley goes to protest but Kyron cuts sharply across her, "Yes, I am fully aware of your photography and Alex's sports sessions, which is why I have kindly thought out that I will not be having you every day of the week so you still have time to work on your interests. Isn't that nice of me?"

Alex frowns, "What happened to you not being the bad guy?" he growls.

"You're lucky I haven't done worse to you for killing my animal! " Kyron snaps back, voice raising, "How'd you like it if I came and lopped off your dog's head? Because that's basically what your stupid prank did to me, Alex! The animals are my primary source of income in the Winter when no crops can grow and you splitting the Barn in half with that damn tree is losing me money every day! The animals aren't producing what they usually do due to being exposed to the cold weather all the time! It's killing them! The weaker they grow with every day bring them closer to death and the more of them that die, the more you will owe me! So, I'd cut the snotty attitude, the pair of you. Now get off my land. I see a speck of you on this farm before Spring and we'll have serious issues. Get out of here, the both of you."

A little taken aback by Kyron's sudden change in attitude, the both of them turn on their heels and leave the farm. Kyron's seething mood threatens to spread, so he throws on last glare in the direction of the teenagers leaving the farm and walks up the path north of the farm, heading to Robin's house.

The long walk and the cold together calm him down. It had been a long time since he'd blown like that and for a moment he debated apologising to Hayley and Alex for snapping at them. He decided against it though. If anyone in town deserved a tongue thrashing from him, it was those two.

He hopes Abigail hadn't heard the argument. Like all people, Kyron has a dark side, but his dark self is so dangerous he hides it as often as he can. He shudders as memories of the last full outburst returns to his mind. It hadn't been pretty and he would never tell anyone here about what had happened that night. Never.

He snorts to himself, shaking his head as he shoves his legs through the deepening snow. Hadn't he told Abigail just this morning that it wasn't worth holding onto anger and negativity? Hadn't he told her he is at peace with himself and the world?

Robin's house comes into view and he stops upon seeing it. He sits down, half burying himself in the snow, soaking his jeans. Snow gushes up under his t-shirt from the force of his descent to the ground and Kyron lets out a small gasp of shock as the snow hugs his back. He giggles to himself, letting go of the remains of his bad mood.

Meditating for all of a few moments in the snowy path, eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply, he completely calms down and his eyes reopen, shining brightly and he knows the good, happy Kyron has returned. Smiling to himself, he gets to his feet, letting out short, low exhalations of half-laughter as the snow runs down his back.

He walks around to Robin's house and goes to knock when the door opens in front of him. Facing him is Sebastian, who mirror's Kyron's momentary look of surprise.

"Kyron, good to see you." the dark-haired teenager smiles at him. The farmer smiles back.

"Hey. Just here to see your mum, is she in?"

"Of course, come on in." Sebastian steps aside, allowing Kyron passage into the house. Thanking him, Kyron walks inside, feeling the warmth embrace him. Sebastian heads out with a vague 'See you later' and closes the door behind him.

"Ah, the farmer approaches!" Robin greets Kyron warmly, "You here about your Barn?"

Kyron nods, smile fading, "The animals are in a bad way and I need the situation fixed sooner rather than later."

"Alright, take a seat and we'll get it sorted." Robin smiles, but it is only momentary.

"Silly of those kids to do that though. Why would they do such a thing?" she wonders to him.

"I don't know and I don't really want to talk about it." Kyron replies, "I have the money and I'll drop the resources round later."

"That's fine." the carpenter says, "But we'll do that in a second. Let's get something warm down you, eh? And where's Abigail?"

"I left her at home." Kyron says, "She can do as she pleases for the day."

On cue, Kyron's phone buzzes. He doesn't use it often, but he figures Abigail may be worrying about him.

'Heya, you've been out a while, everything okay? xx'

Kyron's lips twitch upon seeing Abigail's message and he taps back quickly,

'I'm round Robin's, sorting the Barn out. Alex and Hayley aren't working for the Winter, they'll be back in Spring. You can do what you want for today xx'

He hears Robin clinking mugs and bringing the kettle to a boil. The phone buzzes with Abigail's reply.

'Awh okay. I hope you're alright, anyway. Thanks for talking to me this morning, I appreciate it. See you soon love xx'

Robin emerges with two mugs of tea.

"Here. Out in the snow with no coat on. What are you like?" she chuckles. Kyron accepts the mug with a smile of thanks.

"How's business anyway?" Kyron asks. He waits while Robin sips her tea and puts it down with a sigh.

"Slow at the moment. It's Winter, so too cold to really build anything. Your Barn is an exception though, the animals need the warmth. They holding up okay?"

"Not really, but what can you expect." Kyron replies, "They aren't accustomed to being exposed to such conditions."

"Well, true." Robin nods. She sighs again,

"Those poor creatures." she murmurs. Kyron nods in agreement.

Silence falls as they drink their tea and Robin gets all the arrangements for the new Barn. Kyron gives some vague details about its placement but his mind isn't really focused. Robin notices.

"You really aren't yourself today. Anything you want to talk about?" she asks. Kyron puts down his empty mug. He looks at her.

"No. Just a little scuff up this morning with Alex and Hayley. And the whole barn thing in the first place. I don't want to talk about it really, but it'll be okay when everything's sorted." he manages a smile.

"Thank for you the tea, and the chat. I'll bring the wood and stone you need later." he gets to his feet and Robin follows suit. She envelopes the distant-minded farmer in a soft hug.

"You're always welcome here, okay? Don't be a stranger." she says and Kyron nods, hugging her back.

"Thank you."


	15. Chapter 11

**Winter 24**

The remainder of Winter had passed quickly and slowly for Kyron. Robin had built the new barn and Kyron had single-handedly towed each animal out of the old barn and into the new one, which had five heaters going and a mountain of hay ready for them. The animals hadn't liked being dragged out in the snow however, and had protested the whole way even though they were half frozen from the exposure of the old barn. Kyron's stubbornness and strength had eventually won out, even over a particularly resilient goat which he'd more or less dragged through the snow and shoved into the new Barn. He hated treating the animals so roughly but it was for their own good. They needed the warmth.

Even after being put into the barn, Abigail and Kyron had attempted to vigorously rub the cold out of the animals' bodies, slightly heating the water from their trough, rubbing down as much of their skin as they could to get the warmth going. They'd only been partially successful even after two solid days of doing it. Their hands were red raw from rubbing rough skin so much but Kyron had refused to care for himself until the animals were okay.

After a couple of days, they did seem to be doing okay however, though most of them spent a lot of their time huddled up in hay near the heaters. After a check from Marnie, Kyron removed two of the heaters and left them to it. She convinced him they'd be okay and he'd thanked her for her help.

Once the animals were okay, Kyron found the remainder of Winter to drag. There was never much to do in the cold season, but Kyron found this lack of activity more irritating than usual. Spring is going to be busy next year with Kyron and Abigail working the farm more than before and with Alex and Hayley around for a while. Kyron is looking forward to it.

The 8th of Winter came, with it the Festival of Ice. Kyron joined Elliot, Willy and Pam in pulling up as many fish from the small hole in the frozen lake as he could within the time limit. He enjoyed himself even though Elliot won. Kyron doesn't mind - his fishing skills were never top notch and for him it was more for the enjoyment than winning. He congratulates Elliot on a game well won and leaves him with an astonished but proud Willy.

Kyron notices Alex and Hayley at the Festival, building a snowman and keeping their eyes fixating on their snow creation in progress. Kyron turns away from them - he feels almost as uncomfortable as they do.

Abigail had then had the idea, around on the 12th of Winter, to plan out the farm and organise what crops could go where. Kyron had taken a liking to that, as he could set aside a separate plot for Alex and Hayley to work. It had taken a few days of planning and digging, but eventually there laid a fully planned out farm. Out the direct front of the house lays four even plots for fast growing vegetables. They are lined with stone paving slabs crafted by stones from the Mines. To the right of these plots sits the new barn, with a fenced outer area for the animals to graze during the day when it's warm enough for them to come out.

The Greenhouse sits beside the Barn, remaining where it always has been. A couple of Sheds for storage and processing machines stand in front of the Greenhouse. Beneath these sits the remainder of the overgrown forest, which Kyron plans for Sam and Sebastian to clear next year. To the bottom of the farm is a large patch of empty land which Alex and Hayley can choose what to do with to earn money. Kyron isn't sure what he would do with the land once Hayley and Alex have paid off their debt. He doubts they'd want to continue tending whatever they grow or look after there once they are finished. He'd either continue tending it himself or just do something else with it.

Running along the bottom of the farm next to Alex and Hayley's patch lies the small Orchard, consisting of only nine trees, both types from all Seasons with an extra Apricot, Peach and Apple Tree. That's the whole farm planned and laid out and Kyron feels better knowing his Spring will be much more structured.

They had several visitors on the run up to the Feast of the Winter Star, mostly just checking they were okay after the barn incident. Kyron urged everyone to leave Alex and Hayley alone, that they would learn their lesson in the Spring, but thanks them for their concern and assures them both he and Abigail are okay.

A knock on the door greets them during breakfast on the 18th of Winter. Kyron frowns momentarily and gets up to answer it.

Mayor Lewis greets them with a warm smile. Kyron smiles in return and steps back to let him inside.

"Oh no, only a quick stop." he says, "Doing things differently this year." he holds up an upside-down hat with folded pieces of paper in it.

"They're names for the gift giving, aren't they?" Kyron asks. Abigail joins him at the door.

"That's right!" Lewis says cheerfully, "More efficient on paper than sending letters to everyone. Obviously if you pick yourself, put it back, but you can't put anyone else back! One lucky dip for everyone." he shakes the hat slightly, encouraging Kyron and Abigail to pick one.

Abigail snakes an arm around Kyron, and dips her hand in. She pulls out a piece of paper and unfolds it in front of her so no-one else can see. Kyron deliberately doesn't turn around. Her gift recipient is her own business, not his.

Lewis sees Abigail read the name, then look up and nod with a smile.

"Abigail has hers, your turn Kyron." the mayor says. The farmer dips his own hand in and opens his own slip of paper. He scoffs with a light chuckle, showing Abigail and Lewis his own name on the paper. Both laugh at Kyron's pick and the farmer puts it back, choosing another. He reads this one and Lewis sees the farmer's smile drop slightly. Kyron lowers the paper, folding it again so no-one could see and nods to Lewis.

"Alright, have a good day guys." the mayor walks off with a wave.

"Thank God Winter is almost over." Kyron chuckles, drawing Abigail's attention to him.

"Usually don't mind but with this one I'll be glad to see it gone." he continues. Abigail nods.

"I can understand that. At least our Spring is all planned out." she replies, cuddling close to him.

"Well, guess we should get out presents sorted while they're on our minds." Kyron says and retreats inside the house to sift through the chests he has.

Kyron is quiet for that day, seemingly thinking. Abigail knows he is thinking of his secret gift person this year. Eventually, in the evening, he goes out for a late walk without Abigail.

He misses the rain, thinking about the night he had picked Abigail up in the rain with Leah. Whilst his and Abigail's relationship had been happy enough, recent times had caused him to pay less attention to her. Again, he curses Alex. He had created a gap between him and Abigail in the mess and fiasco of getting a new Barn.

He reaches Robin's house, unsurprised to see the lights are still on. He walks up to the door, but notices the garage door slightly open. He changes direction, and knocks lightly on the garage door.

A few moments of scrapes and clattering as Sebastian gets up from whatever he is doing and the garage door lifts the rest of the way. Kyron has to step back to avoid the garage door hitting him in the face.

Sebastian's surprise is evident.

"Kyron." he murmurs, "Hey, what's up?" The farmer responds with a quick smile.

"I need your bike. Just for tonight. I'll bring it back when I'm done." he says.

Sebastian's surprise grows even more.

"I didn't know you could ride one." he says. Kyron snorts.

"I temporarily owned one when I was younger. A slow spluttery thing. But it got me from A to B before I got my car."

"You have a car?!" Sebastian exclaims.

"Had. A story for another time." Kyron says. He is smiling but his eyes seem firm.

"Seems there's still a lot I don't know about you Kyron." Sebastian chuckles.

"So? Can I borrow her?" Kyron asks, ignoring Sebastian's remark. Sebastian blinks.

"Yeah, I guess. She's probably more powerful than what you're used to though. Don't want you getting overwhelmed and ruining my bike." Sebastian grins, but Kyron knows he is serious. Sebastian loves his motorbike.

"You know I wouldn't ask if it was serious. But I need to get to the city for something." Kyron says, "I can pay you for it if you want. Rental fee." he grins.

"The money would be nice, if that's okay..." Sebastian mumbles, unaccustomed to bargaining, but Kyron is already pulling out his small coin purse.

"Sure man." Kyron says, handing him a fistful of golden coins, "Will this be enough?"

Sebastian's eyes glow at the money. His freelance work online brought him around this much in a whole month.

"Are-are you sure?" Sebastian stammers, "It seems a bit much..."

"Ah, keep it." Kyron shrugs it off, smiling. Sebastian nods and stammers his thanks.

"You're going to the city?" Sebastian asks. Kyron nods. Sebastian looks at his bike.

"I see she takes two." Kyron says, "And you seem like you want to come."

"You'd do that? I've wanted to go for a while, but I don't know the way." Sebastian says.

"It's your bike, you don't need to ask me to take you with me." Kyron laughs.

"Abi won't mind?" Sebastian asks. Kyron frowns at this.

"Why would she?"

Sebastian shrugs, "Well you haven't taken her to the city before have you?" he asks, "Don't you think she'd be upset if you took me before her?"

Kyron blinks. That hadn't occurred to him.

Sebastian sees him hesitate, and he shrugs.

"You can take me another time." Sebastian smiles, holding out the coins.

"Yeah, makes sense." Kyron chuckles somewhat guiltily, scratching the back of his neck. He isn't looking at Sebastian or the coins.

"Keep them. Payment for renting the bike, remember?" Kyron says.

"Uh right, thanks again." Sebastian says, withdrawing his hand, "Take good care of her okay?"

"I'm not going quite yet. Need to tell Abi where I'm going." Kyron says and gets his phone out.

"Hey you." Abi's warm voice speaks through the phone, "Not like you to ring me. What's up?"

"Hey." Kyron says and Sebastian sees the automatic grin that spreads across Kyron's face upon hearing Abigail's voice.

"Listen, this is kind of out of the blue, but I'm going to the city tonight. I won't be very long, I promise." Kyron says.

"Oh." Abigail says and Kyron's smile shrinks slightly.

"That is out of the blue!" Abigail giggles, "Why are you going there? And how are you getting there? Pam doesn't drive there and it's too late to use the bus anyway."

"I'm driving. Well, riding. I've paid Sebastian to rent his motorbike." Kyron replies.

"You can ride a motorbike?!" Abigail exclaims and Kyron and Sebastian share an amused look. Sebastian leans closer to the phone.

"Yeah that's what I said too." he says.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Abigail exclaims, "Hey!

"Kyron, you didn't answer my question. _Why_ are you going to the city?"

"Take care of a few things before Winter's Star." Kyron says, "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

"Alright." Abigail says, "Be safe love, see you soon. Is Sebastian going with you?"

Kyron chuckles, "We were just talking about that. If it's alright with you, I don't mind showing him the way."

"Yeah of course that's cool, silly!" Abigail giggles on the other end of the phone. Kyron's spirit sinks again slightly, again remembering how little attention he'd paid her recently. He'd make up for it in the spring.

"Alright I'll see you when I get back." Kyron replies, "Hopefully won't be long."

"Okay love, see you soon! Be safe." she hangs up.

A moment's silence.

"Is she okay?" Sebastian asks. Kyron nods slowly. Then he puts on a smile and turns to Sebastian.

"Yeah I'm sure she's fine. Shall we go then?"

Sebastian hands Kyron a spare helmet and then puts his own on. The two friends mount the motorcycle and Kyron kicks the stand up. Sebastian is sitting behind him, feeling rather disconcerted; he is accustomed to sitting in the main seat, obviously.

Kyron takes a moment to observe the functions and buttons of the bike. Checking he remembers where the indicators and gear switches are. Sebastian points out a couple of things, the lights for instance, and Kyron nods and starts the engine.

The two roar off into the night, Kyron treating the bike carefully. He gets to the main road, the same road where the bus had dropped him off and surges more speed into the bike. He feels Sebastian grip the support handles of the bike slightly tighter as the bike zooms off.

The ride is exhilarating for Kyron, but also peaceful. It is fairly late, with the sun already set and asleep for the night. The sky is clear, and starlit, and the cool night breeze rushes to embrace them. Both shudder slightly, Kyron being only in a t-shirt and jeans, but the city isn't too far of a ride.

Only ten minutes later they roll into the bustling maze of buildings and skyscrapers and Sebastian looks all around in wonder. Kyron's face, hidden from Sebastian, is stone. He despises the city, but the gift he has in mind could not be obtained in Pelican Town.

Kyron finds a spot to park near a large, brightly lit shopping centre and they dismount.

As the boys remove their helmets, Sebastian continues to look around.

"I didn't know it was so close." he says, "I'll definitely come more often now I know the way. Thank you, Kyron."

The farmer nods, forcing a smile at the teenager, but the smile drops as soon as he turns his head away. He walks towards the shopping centre, crossing the wide road. Sebastian closely follows.

"Why are we here?" Sebastian asks.

"Eh, just stuff for the Feast." Kyron says, "My secret gift-receiver, so to call it. Just want to get them something they wouldn't quite be able to get hold of in Pelican Town."

"Ah right." Sebastian replies, "Well still, thank you for bringing me."

A genuine smile spreads across Kyron's face.

"No worries." he answers.

They browse the shops a while, but Kyron knows they're on a time limit; they're due to close soon.

"Who is your gift person this year?" Sebastian asks.

"Wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you, would it?" Kyron chuckles, "What if it was you?"

"Then you wouldn't have brought me with you." Sebastian grins. Kyron laughs.

"That's true."

"It's not Alex or Hayley, is it?" Sebastian teases Kyron.

"Mind your own business." Kyron says in a mock snarl.

"The shops shut soon. Let's try this one." Kyron says, walking into a modern looking gadget shop.

"Have a wander if you like, I'll find you when I'm done." Kyron says. He claps Sebastian on the shoulder and walks off without another word. Sebastian goes to explore the shop.

The shop has a wide floor, their products all displayed within glass cabinets only accessible by staff members. It also has a second floor, with white stairs leading up to it at the rear of the shop. The floor is shining white tiles, and with the modern lights beaming down from the ceiling, the shop gives an almost sterile appearance. Only the products seem to bring colour and life to the store.

Kyron wonders what it is like to work in a store all day. He supposed he could ask Pierre or Shane, but he isn't interested enough to want to know. His thoughts drift as he browses the upstairs section, eyes sweeping the items and products to see what his secret person would like. A pair of shoes catches his attention and his eyes shine at them. Yes, they will be good.

The shoes are stylish, but sturdy, ideal for long hours of usage. Since they were in the city, they didn't particularly cost much either. Kyron picks them up and trots downstairs to pay for them.

His eyes scan the ground floor for Sebastian, and grins to himself when he sees the dark-haired teenager at the till, buying some goods for himself.

Kyron joins the queue and pays for the shoes, giving a smile of thanks at the cashier. He meets up with Sebastian outside the shop.

"Is it time to head back?" Sebastian asks, a little disheartened. Kyron nods, but says,

"You know the way now. You can come back whenever you want."

Sebastian thinks.

"I'd love to live here. Feels refreshing compared to Pelican Town."

"Funny. I felt the same, but in reverse." Kyron says. Sebastian looks at the farmer, who has a light smile. He heads over to the bike before Sebastian can talk more about it.

The ride back is even swifter, with Kyron wanting to get back quickly. They'd only been out around 40 minutes, but it is late, and cold. When they arrive back at Robin's house, the two dismount from the bike.

"Thank you for taking me." Sebastian says. Kyron nods, his thoughts elsewhere.

"I mean it. It meant a lot to me." Sebastian continues and Kyron looks to him. Another smile.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." Kyron says, waving and walking towards the left side of the house, where a set of stairs leads slightly higher up the mountain, and a left turn will take Kyron back to his farm.

"Kyron." Sebastian says. the farmer stops, but doesn't turn around. His eyes are dark. He knows what Sebastian is going to ask.

"You lived in the city before you came here, didn't you?" Sebastian asks. Kyron pauses a moment, then half turns to him and nods.

"Do you think I'd like it there? Would it be better, for me, than here?"

Kyron blinks and takes a deep breath, thinking. He fully turns to Sebastian.

"I cannot say, for I am not you." the farmer begins, "From my personal experience, no, you would not like it. Pelican has more life than Zuzu. I don't know how to explain it, but there's just...more here." Kyron glances at the ground, brow slightly furrowing as he attempts to articulate his words.

"It's dead in the city." he continues, "For me, anyway. It's true, there are opportunities there, and maybe you'd like it. But I think you'd end up getting lonely after a while. You'd miss your mum, your sister, your friends. Maybe you'd make new friends in Zuzu, but I don't think you'd ever get as close to them as you are with Sam and Abigail. That's just my view on the matter, anyway."

Sebastian digests Kyron's words. They had unsettled him.

"At least think about it before rushing off." Kyron says, "The last thing you want is to charge into the city with little or no plan and have to return when you don't want to. However, I am always here if you need to talk about it. Abigail is also always happy to support you, as you well know."

The farmer turns back and starts up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." Kyron says again.

"Yeah, goodnight. Thank you again." Sebastian calls. Kyron waves without turning around and disappears at the top of the stairs. Sebastian heads into his house with his head doing cartwheels.


	16. Chapter 12

**Winter 25**

"KyyRON!"

The farmer's eyes float gently open and a grin spreads across his face as he hears Abigail calling his name.

"What?" He half grumbles half yells back from the bed. He glances at the clock on his bedside table and frowns - it is 7am. Why is he an hour later waking up than usual?

At that moment, Abigail bursts into the room, already covered in snow. Her cheeks are a deep pink from the cold but her face is alive with a beautiful, happy smile. Her purple hair falls either side of her face in a wild curtain, slowly dampening from the snow in her hair starting to melt in the warmth of the house. Kyron grins and sits up in bed.

"You've already been out playing, haven't you?" he asks. Abigail sighs dramatically and rolls her eyes, but unable to keep the smile off of her face.

"I'm not six you know, you goof!" she exclaims, "I was actually out to check on the animals and make a stockpile of snowballs to launch at you later."

She sticks her tongue out and pulls a cheeky face. Kyron responds with a chuckle and rolls out of bed, quickly getting dressed. He hears Abigail leave the room and turn the kettle on.

"Thank you." Kyron murmurs, gazing vacantly at his hands. His life has improved drastically since even moving from Zuzu to Pelican Town, and improved further now he has Abigail in his life all the time. Even with the barn destroyed and Abigail's mistake in the mines, Kyron feels they've become closer as a couple and their lives have respectively been happier due to that.

He smiles to himself and gets up, following Abigail to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Abigail half drags Kyron outside, where the farm is little more than a white blanket of fluffy coldness. Kyron shakes his head slightly, smiling at the serene view before being slugged in the face by a snowball. He staggers backwards, spluttering, and hears a scream of mirth from Abigail as she doubles over laughing.

Kyron recovers and, with a grunt of amusement, compacts a snowball of his own and launches it at Abigail. Still laughing, she is caught by surprise just as he was and shrieks in shock from the impact.

The two continue pelting each other for the morning until giving in, both drenched and freezing, but giggling the whole way back home.

Both change clothes and dry their half-frozen hair and Abigail asks what they're going to do for the rest of the day.

"Well, the Feast is this evening." Kyron says, "Wanna give each other our presents now? There'll be food at the Feast so dinner's sorted."

"Sounds good." Abigail beams, "Then we can visit my parents before the Feast? I'm sure they'd like to see me."

"Of course." Kyron smiles back. The farmer walks into the bedroom to his personal chest and retrieves his present for Abigail. The powerful ring glimmers in the candlelight and Kyron regards it for a moment. Then he walks back through.

He sees Abigail waiting for him, blushing furiously with a shy grin.

"That's the cutest face you've ever pulled, ever, what have you got for me?" Kyron chuckles.

"It's gunna look kinda silly, but since you're doing well with the farm, I got these from Gunther..." she says and brings her hands around.

In them is a small blue packet of seeds.

"They're Ancient Fruit seeds. They take a whole season to grow, but they're in bloom all year except Winter. They're quite valuable once fully grown."

Kyron smiles and plucks the packet form her hands curiously. He examines the packet before peeking inside. The seeds are like small brown pips, perfectly spherical. There are five of them.

"Better still, you can harvest them off a vine like Hops or something and they keep growing back!" Abigail cries.

"Abigail, thank you, these are great. May grow them in the Greenhouse once it's up and running. All year-round produce! Thank you, I love it." Kyron's gratitude is evident and he is smiling a warm smile. He puts the seeds aside. The ring is enclosed in his right hand.

"Abigail, I know we went to the Mines before, and it didn't really go so well." he begins, and Abigail winces and her gaze drops to the floor in shame as she remembers getting cocky and almost costing her her own life.

"However, I know you want to go again and I now have a near perfect means for you to do so." Kyron continues. Abigail's head rises curiously and sees Kyron holding his open palm out, smiling encouragingly.

She takes it. It is plain gold, with a green stone. The stone seems almost blob-like, looking like it had just sort of been plopped onto the ring without a second thought.

"It's called a Slime Charmer Ring." Kyron explains, "It's exceedingly difficult to obtain one, because it's powers are very valuable to miners and adventurers."

"What does it do?" Abigail asks. The name of the ring intrigues her.

"Wearing a Slime Charmer Ring does two main things. When a Slime hits you, it can leave you covered in slime. The slime is thick and difficult to get off and slows you down while it is on you. Makes you easy prey for Slimes, or just about anything wanting to hunt you.  
The Ring makes you immune to the sliming effect and from damage from Slimes themselves. They can't hurt or slow you down no matter how hard they hit you. So, you'll never have to fear them again."

Tears come to Abigail's eyes as she puts the ring on.

"Did you get this for me because of my mistake?" she asks, voice trembling. Kyron blinks and gives a short chuckle.

"No, of course not. I got it for you because it's rare, powerful and very useful. It's the most common enemy in the Mines completely taken care of, though you'll still need to deal with the other types. I thought you'd like it." His smile fades slightly as he wonders if he's upset her.

"I love it." she whispers, "It's perfect. And beautiful too. I know you worked really hard to get this for me. How do you even get one?"

"Occasionally you're lucky and a Slime just leaves one when it dies." Kyron says, smile returning, "I do mean very occasionally though. The Guild offer one as a reward for killing a certain number of them, which is how I got it, but I think they only had one. And the number is too high for me to tell you."

"How many?" Abigail asks. Her eyes are soft with gratitude and love, but also fiercely demanding to know the price Kyron paid for such a powerful ring.

Kyron looks at her a moment and laughs.

"Five thousand."

"FIVE THOUSAND?!" Abigail screams in shock. Kyron nods with a grin and shrugs it off like it's nothing.

Awe and respect flood Abigail as she beholds her lover in a new light. He is the perfect companion for the Mines if he is capable of killing that many Slimes. Slimes, the monsters that almost took her life when there were only five of them. Kyron slew thousands to ensure she is permanently protected from them.

"That's incredible. You killed that many?" she asks in awe. Kyron nods.

"Deeper in the Mines you can run into levels where there are no rocks or ore or anything. It's just a floor of monsters. The only way further down its to kill all of them. And most of them are Slimes, so I managed to grind a few that way, so to speak." he chuckles after he says this.

"Well, shall we get ready for the Feast? I'm hungry!" he says. Abigail nods and goes to get her coat on.

The walk to Pelican Town square is short but cold. In the Winter, it is already getting dark in the early afternoon, so dusk is already passed by the time Harvey's clinic comes into view. The giant tree is visible even from the farm and looks stunning up close. Standing twice as tall as the surrounding buildings, and heavily decorated with tinsel, lights, baubles and other decorations. All the residents of Pelican Town are in the town square, laughing, talking and merrily feasting on the many types of food laid out.

Kyron scans the town square just as they arrive. He is searching for his secret gift giver. The shoes are under his arm. Abigail's gift for her secret person is a bright green Jade which she insists they will love.

They enter the square to the cheers of everyone and soon join in the festivities. Abigail goes to join Sebastian and Sam, while Kyron stays with Robin, Demetrius, Caroline, Pierre and a few others.

Eventually, Kyron excuses himself and searches for his secret person. Walking through the snow covered square, he spots them with their typical companion off to the side of the square. Kyron sighs and approaches them.

The two bristle as he gets close but Kyron frowns and holds a hand up.

"Like I'm here to cause trouble." the farmer says, "I'm just here to give you your gift."

The two pause.

"Haley, these are for you. I'm your secret gift giver this year." Kyron continues, holding the shoes out to her. She takes them, the shock evident on her face.

"Sunflowers...they're beautiful." she murmurs.

"They're pretty sturdy, so you'll be fine wearing them on the farm." Kyron says. Haley and Alex glare at him, but the farmer's eyes burn back into theirs as he continues,  
"They're also sturdy for walking around slightly rougher terrain while you take your photographs. The mountains for example. Don't judge before you know all the facts. Enjoy the festival."

The farmer turns and walks away without another word, leaving the two youngsters speechless.

He meets back up with Abigail.

"My secret person was Emily." Abigail beams, "And she loved the Jade, just like I said." Kyron smiles and nods.

"Mine was Haley." he says. Abigail's smile drops out of existence.

"It's alright. A few heated words, but she got her gift. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." the farmer smiles.

"And now you'll have yours." a voice behind them says. The two turn to see Robin and Marnie smiling at them. Robin hands Kyron a slip of folded paper and Marnie gives Abigail a wheel of rich looking cheese.

"Add a little flavour to your meals, m'lovely." Marnie beams at Abigail, who blushes slightly and says her thanks. Kyron looks at the folded paper.

Robin coughs, almost seeming to be embarrassed by her own gift.

"A building on your farm. Built free of charge. Just something small, if you need or want it."

Kyron blinks, astonished at Robin's kindness.

"I appreciate it a lot. Thank you, a little token would have been enough." Kyron grins. Robin laughs.

"It's just a thank you. For all the business you've given me." she says. She gives Kyron and Abigail a tight warm hug before walking off.

With the Feast over and the time starting to get quite late, everyone starts heading home. As Kyron and Abigail are leaving town, they hear rushed footsteps approaching them from behind. They turn to see a slightly flustered Haley. She is already breaking in the new shoes.

Kyron grins.

"They look good on you." he says. Haley is quiet a moment.

"I just wanted to say...thank you." she murmurs, "They're just what I needed. Thank you. Have a good evening, Kyron and Abi." she turns without another word and speed walks away from them. Abigail looks at Kyron, who is watching her go.

"Come on." he says after a moment, and continues towards the farm. They get inside out of the cold and take their winter coats off in front of the fire. Kyron is smiling as he emerges from pulling his coat off and Abigail looks at him questioningly.

"You still got room in your belly for something?" Kyron asks. Abigail pauses a moment, seemingly assessing the fullness of her stomach, before nodding.

"I could squeeze in a small bite if it was made by you." she says sweetly, smiling.

"That's what I like to hear." Kyron says, already at the fridge. He pulls out a fresh tray of Blackberry Cobbler, a huge grin on his face as he does so.

Abigail laughs, "I swear, *how* do you manage to bake that stuff without me knowing? I can smell a cobbler in the making from miles off, and you always surprise me with it."

Kyron shrugs as he serves a small bowl of the dessert each.

"Remember this was how you spent your first night here?" he asks.

"Kyron, it was literally a month ago, and it was the happiest day of my life, how could I possibly forget?" Abigail replies, feeling flustered.

Kyron moves over to her with the dessert, but before he can give it to her, she takes his left cheek in her right hand and pulls him closer. She kisses him sweetly on the lips, slowly and lovingly, before gently releasing him and giving him a teary smile.

"Thank you, for being the most amazing person I know." she says. Kyron's cheeks turn pink and he looks to the floor. He sets the bowls of cobbler down on the coffee table and wraps his arms around Abigail in a tight hug.

"Happy Feast of Winter's Star, Abigail."


	17. Chapter 13

**Spring 1**

The hoe slams into the soft dirt as Kyron continues tilling the field. The first day of every month is always the longest and most difficult for Kyron. He has to till the field to his liking, though this task was made easier this time round by he and Abigail planning the plots out in advance. He also has to hit Pierre's store the second it opens at 9am to stock buy most of the seeds he'll be using in whatever Season it is.

He finally has to plant and water all of these seeds before it gets too late. He also takes into account scarecrow placement. He knows they can protect a surprisingly large area, but he places more than necessary in any case just to be careful.

Luckily, Kyron has enough money leftover even after replacing the Barn to secure at least the first half of Spring, and he is confident the second half will be funded by whatever the first half produces. The second half of Spring then starts the fund for Summer and it continues in a cycle.

It always astonishes Kyron how the blankets of snow that cover the town on the night of the 28th of Winter just all magically disappears for the morning of the 1st of Spring. He is curious about it; there should at least still be patches of snow everywhere, but it is totally gone. He shakes his head, returning to reality and continues his work.

To top things off, today, on the very first day of the new year, it decides it's going to tip down with rain. The day when Kyron has the most work to do, he's going to get soaked through. He doesn't overly mind, but is it generally a grim way to start the year and season when he has so much work to do.

Again, Abigail living with him has made things easier; she has already gone ahead to Pierre's shop. She still has her house keys, so can let herself into the shop even when it would be closed to Kyron and the rest of the residents of Pelican Town. Kyron had given her a list of seeds he wants to start Spring and how many of each seed he wants. She said she would arrange and organise all the seeds on the list into a basket or cart ready for when Pierre officially opens, and buy them on the spot and be marching home with the bulk produce before anyone else would have even reached the shop.

"I swear, she is a life-saver." Kyron mutters to himself, a light smile upon his expression.

He supposes it is fortunate it is raining today, for he would not have to worry about watering all the seeds; the soil will be more than damp enough to hydrate any seeds planted by the time he gets around to planting them all.

He completes tilling one section and stretches. He hears his spine lightly click a few times, as he has been hunched over tilling the soil for half an hour now without stopping. His brow furrows as his back clicks back, and he stretches his arms.

He then sighs and begins plowing his next plot.

Kyron hears Abigail calling his name a while later, just as he is finishing the field. With a happy chuckle, he straightens up again and turns around to see her carrying a laden basket. Kyron is surprised to see Leah with her, also carrying a basket.

"I'd have gone with you if I'd known you were bringing it all back at once." Kyron chuckles, "I figured you'd see sense and either find a cart or something somewhere or make two trips. Thank you, Leah." he smiles at the artist as the girls set the baskets down. Leah looks over the tilled, prepared farm.

"You look all set." Leah giggles, "I was wondering if you and Abigail would like a hand planting everything? I presume you know what is going where?"

"Of course, and that'd be great." Kyron smiles, "I am always happy for extra help."

"Speaking of, aren't Alex and Haley meant to be here?" Leah asks. Kyron shakes his head.

"I sent them both a letter a few days ago." Kyron says, "They're coming in next week. I want the farm set up and at least half started before they get to work. Now let's get these planted!"

With Abigail and Leah following Kyron's instructions and directions, the farm is planted as Kyron wants, with the seeds being in the right place according to Kyron's plans. He is extremely pleased that all the planting is done by mid-afternoon, and hands Leah a small pouch of coins in thanks.

"Labourer's fee." he jokes as he gives the pouch to her. She stammers her thanks and the three enjoy a relaxing lunch inside the house.

"Pity it's so horrible today, we could have done something now we have some unexpected down time." Abigail says, eyes gazing out of the window at the downpour.

"It's cool, it'll clear up in a day or two." Kyron says, "We have all the time in the world."

Leah nibbles on the salad Kyron has prepared for her. She isn't saying much.

"Everything alright, Leah?" Kyron asks comfortably. The red-haired artist stirs, as if waking from a trance and smiles at the couple.

"Just have my thoughts wandering. I'm okay." she says.

"Something bothering you?" the farmer wonders. Leah shakes her head.

"No, I'm okay. Do you have anything planned today?" she asks.

"No, why?"

"I was wanting to talk to Abi and hang out with her. Have a little girl time." she smiles.

Kyron chuckles and jokes, "Oh I see how it is, you just want to get rid of me." he pokes his tongue out and winks at the girls who laugh in return.

"Nothing of the sort!" Leah giggles, "Just thought we haven't had any time together since Summer last year, so thought it would be cool. Is it okay with you?" she asks Kyron.

The farmer nods.

"Of course. Try and plan it in advance so I know next time though. I'll be back in the evening." he smiles and turns, waving to the girls. Abigail runs up to him and kisses him goodbye.

"Have a good day." she says, "I'm sorry this has come up out of the blue."

"It's alright." he smiles and leaves the house.

He frowns momentarily at the torrential downfall, but shrugs and sets a swift stride across the farm. He heads south, towards the lake outside Marnie and Leah's homes. Navigating through the carefully planned fields is easy, since Kyron had had the sense to include paths in his plans for easy journeying through the farm. He hasn't placed any pathing just yet so it is little more than a dirt track, but it allows Kyron to not tread on his new crops, so it suits him just fine.

He reaches the southern forest-like area. To his immediate left is Marie's ranch and slightly in front of that is a cosy little cottage that Leah calls home. To his right, a small forest, leading to the secret Woods where Sebastian had warned Abigail and himself of Alex and Haley's intentions. The Wizard's tower lies to Kyron's front right, further along the lake than the Secret Woods.

Kyron walks forward and turns left, walking along the small cobblestone path between the ranch and Leah's cottage, heading into town. No-one is out during this downfall, so he encounters no-one.

In town he passes the Sewer and turns right, following the river to the bridge leading to the beach and ocean.

He stops on the beach, letting the cold wind bite him and the rain soak him. His hair, usually springy and spiky, now falls like short sharp curtains down his face, partially obscuring his vision. His jeans are several shades darker, being heavy with water and Kyron frowns as he feels his socks getting soaked from rain seeping in through holes in his trainers he didn't know existed.

He turns right, his thoughts drifting. He feels his feet squelch uncomfortably from the water, and frowns again in discomfort. He'd sort them when he is home.

The wooden bridge is repaired. He'd fixed that in his first year, unsure of what the second half of the beach would hold for him. Occasionally he'd managed to gather the occasional stray coral or oyster but that besides it was just more fishing room.

He crosses the bridge and stops.

There in the shadows of the trees along the back edge of the beach, stands a man. He is dressed in blue, with an old brown hat atop his head. Kyron has never seen him before, and something tells him the man isn't entirely human. He doesn't...belong to this world.

Kyron sees it in the man's hand. A sparkle of blue. The Pendant. And as he approaches the Old Mariner, a smile lightens his face, and he knows everything will be okay from now on.


End file.
